The Star Cycle, Book 3: Starless Sky
by Wildhorses1492
Summary: "Tis strange things you are seeking: starless skies and Eternal Night. I know not why, but wish you luck." Once again Eustace is in Narnia, but this time he didn't fall, he ran. And he didn't run alone, Jill decided to follow after. He seeks a Prince, Narnian Freedom, and Understanding; along the way he makes new friends and ponders Aslan. (Can be read without books 1 & 2)
1. Homecoming

**Starless Sky**

 **Chapter One: Homecoming**

 **{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

 **~ Narnia, Cair Paravel ~**

Caspian stared at the great gleaming castle and the citadel he knew spread away on the other side of it, as the ship upon which he stood sailed into the sweeping cove. He did not feel ready to return. But at the same time, he was. It had taken them nearly a year to sail to the End of the World but only six months and a single week to return. He knew responsibility was waiting. He loathed it while at the same time longing for anything to ease the pain at the thought of Lucy and Edmund not returning.

What if something should befall Narnia? What if he had need of someone to aid him in a battle against an enemy thought subdued? He did not think a little boy of no more than twelve winters and summers could help him, though Susan tried to convince him otherwise. He told himself that his fears were unfounded, based upon grief and denial, but he also couldn't be sure. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he stared at Cair Paravel with a small bit of pride.

Not for himself but for the Narnians. The last time he had set eyes upon Cair, it had been near-finished but still in quite a state of chaos. Now, even from this distance, he could tell it was finished, fully restored to its majesty of old. As he marveled over the sight, thoughts drifting to the past and wondering what the Pevensies had thought of this great structure when they returned from ocean voyages, he heard laughter and footsteps behind him.

He turned, pushing his dark hair from his eyes as he moved against the wind, to see what was going on. Susan was smiling, holding Rilian's hands as he walked unsteadily in front of her. The boy giggled, every so often looking up at his mother with blue eyes and a bright smile. She paused, tilting her head to look up at Caspian.

"I thought you would like to watch someone learn to walk." Her voice was breathless with merriment, and she smiled warmly before looking back down at her son and whispering something in his ear which caused him to giggle.

"Indeed I do. Rilian, walk to me; can you walk to me?" he encouraged his son, opening his arms and smiling at the boy.

For a moment, the little boy appeared doubtful of the space between his mother and his father before slipping his hands from Susan's and walking precariously to his father across the slightly rocking deck.

When the boy had tripped into his father's arms, his small hands wrapping around his father's neck, Caspian looked up at Susan. She smiled fondly, watching the two. They were similar, she thought, but quite different. And she knew only time would tell. Susan wondered, as Caspian picked his son up and turned and pointed to Cair Paravel, if any of Rilian's children – perhaps even his descendants – would inherit Caspian's brown eyes.

She watched the two dark-haired men in her life stare at Cair Paravel. Unable to withhold her excitement any longer, she walked up to them. "I can't believe we're finally home. It will be so good to be back!" she murmured, resting her head on Caspian's shoulder. She was saddened, and there was an ache in her heart that she knew would never lessen – she'd only grow accustomed to it with time – because her siblings would nevermore return, but she understood the odd ways of Narnia and knew they might come back someday, when Aslan decided it was time.

"Yes, though I wonder what awaits us in the Courts and Council chambers?" Caspian glanced down at her, a small smile on his face, his tone laced with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nothing more than all kings and queens have had to deal with over the centuries. But you have something in your favor that we did not."

"And what would that be?" Caspian asked, noticing the sparkle in her eyes at the amusing secret she held.

"Telmar is already on your side. It took us many years to bring up a _shaky_ alliance with that country, even after Edmund was abducted," she answered, looking once more in Cair's direction, watching the pennants that hung from the towers and walls ripple and unfurl in the breeze.

"Edmund was abducted?" Caspian repeated as he shifted his hold on Rilian when the boy moved to look at something other than Cair Paravel which had attracted his childish attention.

"Actually, he left us; he let himself get captured by Isshiah. But it's a long story, and if anyone should tell it, it should be Edmund. But I will tell you one thing more: because of that venture, he hates the lash. He could not bear to see it be used in his presence. Not on man or beast. He understands its pain and the agony it brings." Susan reached for Rilian as he squirmed, knowing that it would not be long before they'd have to change for the gathering of nobles and Narnians that would be awaiting them at the docks.

"Well, for Edmund's sake, I shall not suggest it as punishment again." Caspian turned back to her as she moved to go.

"I do believe he would like that." Susan smiled quickly one last time and hurried back to the cabin before her tears fell. Edmund _would_ have liked it. It would have made him look gratefully at Caspian, perhaps even nod and tell of his temporary residency in Isshiah's dungeons, but now she would never know. As she set Rilian down on the rug for him to play with something entertaining while she changed, she wiped her tears off her cheeks hurriedly. It would not do for the Queen of Narnia – Telmar, too, she reasoned – to have tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes when she departed the ship.

Walking over to her trunk which she had pulled from under the bed, she lifted the lid to find the gown she would wear when she disembarked. Oh, how she didn't want to do this yet! She felt that it was the day before their departure, and she should be packing this dress and the other garments away deep into the trunk and pushing it far under the bed. Ignoring her tears, realizing she would cry them no matter what, she slipped off her boots and began to remove slippers and the waxed box containing her crown from the trunk.

Caspian, in the chart room, was already dressed; he was only staring at his crown on a table now bare of maps and charts, small gouges in it from the daggers that had once held the maps in place. This adventure was really over, wasn't it? He sighed, turning around and running his fingers through his hair, ruffling it again after he had just brushed it. Suddenly he had an overwhelming feeling to order Drinian to turn the _Dawn_ _Treader_ about and return to the ocean, where he could feel the wind at his back and forget about "proper clothes" and wearing the heavy Telmarine crown on his head.

He didn't want to live as he had once, among rules, etiquette, and the solemnity of Telmar. He wanted to laugh freely, let his wife dance to the Narnian tunes she knew so well and longed to join in; he wanted his son to have a better life than he had. He abruptly stopped pacing – something he hadn't noticed he was doing – and stared blankly at the floor beneath his feet. Suddenly he jerked back to life, turning and practically running out the door, flinging it wide and not bothering to close it.

He opened the cabin door without waiting, just as Susan finished clasping a string of pearls around her neck, a dark Telmarine gown on, its heavy skirts cumbersome and its sleeves uncomfortable. She looked at him in the mirror briefly before standing and turning to get a closer look at his face. "Caspian, what is it?" she asked, coming to him, worried.

"I don't want to see you in that horrid thing; I hate that dress. I hate my own clothes. Find something Narnian and put it on!" he answered readily, his eyes sparkling with energy and excitement.

"W-why, what has happened to you?" Susan's concern showed plainly on her face as she lightly placed her hand on his arm.

"I cannot stand this; I am the king, and you the queen. We should be able to wear what we wish, and no one should tell us otherwise! I do not care for ridiculous fashion, and neither do you. I know you want to wear something Narnian; so do it. Pretend we have not planned for this day, and we are wearing all that we have; throw those things overboard if you must, but wear something Narnian. If I am forced to dress like my people, then I shall, but you will not bend to their whims any longer," he answered, the tone of his voice adamant and serious.

"What has caused this change of mind?" Susan asked as a smile slowly came across her features.

"I have tasted Narnian freedom a bit too long; I'm not quite ready to let it go," he admitted, shrugging slightly. She turned back to the mirror and her trunk, but before she had moved more than a step away from him, he caught her around the waist and drew her close. "Also, I think you look far lovelier in Narnian clothes. Something about seeing you in them reminds me of Old Narnia, that things can be that way again," he whispered.

"Perhaps they can," she replied, looking back at him.

"Of course, if I try to make it so," he answered, releasing her and turning to go.

"If _we_ try, you mean," she said with a smile before he closed the cabin door. He nodded as he left.

Walking back down the stairs to the chart room, Drinian stopped Caspian. "I can't believe we have returned home after all that has happened; it feels like I shouldn't be seeing this place again. It seems wrong that we've lost so many people and yet survive to see Cair Paravel once more." Drinian's brown curls were longer than normal after so many months at sea, and the unruly locks hid his eyes from view as he looked down, not meeting Caspian's gaze.

"I understand. We started with three Stars, found three young adults swimming in the middle of the ocean, and acquired a good man and his daughter in Narrowhaven. Now we return with not a single Star, none of those people we found, and two crew members short. It does feel strangely quiet now. But they are not dead, Drinian, just absent from our view. Somewhere out there are three people, three Stars, and two sailors who will always be in our memory." Caspian rested his hand comfortingly on Drinian's shoulder.

"I know; it still seems strange, though," Drinian whispered, sighing and looking away, back towards the east and Aslan's Country, towards all the adventures they had had and had left behind.

"I believe things will always be strange in Narnia. It is an unusual land, but a good one." Caspian smiled, starting back down the stairs.

"A good one," Drinian repeated Caspian's words under his breath, looking one final time into the east before moving to stand at the helm. He and the crew had changed from their rather worn clothes a while ago. Now they all waited to arrive in port.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

As Susan finished placing her crown on her head, her dark hair now falling over her shoulders and down her back – she was slightly surprised at how much longer it had become – a clear horn sounded, and she remembered all the times she had return to Cair Paravel by sea. She listened to the sounds of sailors going about securing the ship to the docks and of the gangway being lowered. For a moment, it was quiet, and then suddenly two Telmarine women and a single Narnian entered the cabin.

She turned to them, and they bowed, whispering words of respect and titles. Susan barely withheld her sigh; she missed the Narnia of Old. They questioned her attire only once; after she had said it was the King's wish she dress so, they spoke of the matter no more. The Narnian woman, Vivian, picked Rilian up, though Susan said she could carry her son off the ship.

"Please, your Highness, it is custom," Vivian whispered, her dark eyes darting quick glances at the two Telmarine ladies-in-waiting who were closing Susan's trunk and putting away her things.

"Of course then, but I shall see how long this 'custom' remains in its place," Susan answered, reluctantly placing her son in the Narnian's arms. As she turned, the other women urged her out the door, walking behind her. When she arrived on deck, she smiled. Caspian had several Lords and the like surrounding him, talking in worried voices over his style of clothing, though Caspian himself seemed unconcerned about it.

"My Queen," he said formally, leaving the men and coming to her side. After that, all babble ceased or was at least reserved to barely discernable tittering behind them as they walked toward the gangway. When they came in sight of the docks, their smiles went from formally forced to genuine. Several hundred Narnians stood before them, cheering and shouting the ringing battle cry of Narnia.

And something else caused them to smile. There were quite a few Telmarine courtiers who had, it seemed, started to adopt the Narnian dress. Their clothes were of bright, tasteful cloth of a Narnian variety, and they generally seemed far more at ease than when the royal couple had last seen them. It was a refreshing sight. Caspian nodded to several people and Susan lifted her hand from her side and waved; as they left the gangway, she would reach out and momentarily clasped the hand of someone, be it a Narnian or a Telmarine.

Caspian stopped when they came to the seaside entrance of the castle after walking from the docks. There stood Aslan, golden and solemn. Beside the lion stood several Narnians and a few Telmarines; Professor Cornelius looked more like a dwarf than man next to Trumpkin, who was standing alongside Glenstorm the centaur, and Durken seemed slightly more human than Star after the company had sailed with his brothers.

"King and Queen of Narnia, it is well you have returned; though, perhaps you are not so quick to celebrate," Aslan said understandingly as he nodded his regal head to the monarchs.

"We cannot deny our people the right to rejoice at our return. We know what has happened is not for evil; however, it is human nature to mourn just a little," Caspian replied, smiling slightly at the lion as he nodded in return.

"You have spoken wisely, my son. Now, where is Drinian, captain of the _Dawn_ _Treader_ , the only vessel to ever sail to the World's End?" Aslan asked, turning to gaze at the following that had amassed behind Susan and Caspian.

"I am here, Aslan," Drinian answered, coming from somewhere behind Caspian and Susan. He nodded to his king and then walked passed him to kneel before the lion.

Aslan lightly set his paw on the kneeling captain's shoulder. "Lord Drinian, your faith is something to be desired among many. I thank you heartily for not giving in when all seemed lost. To your name and your children's names, even to the last generation, shall be the title 'Lord of the _Dawn_ _Treader_ , Knight of the Noble Order of the Table.' As is King Edmund's, so now will yours be. Bear this name with honor befitting a man of your stature. Do not forget whom you serve, even unto death." Aslan lifted his paw from Drinian's shoulder, giving him leave to rise.

"Thank you, Aslan; I cannot express…" Drinian could not think of words to cover his gratitude.

"I need no words of thanks, only actions befitting what I have given you," Aslan replied, turning to rest his eyes upon the lady-in-waiting holding Rilian. "Bring the young Prince to me," he requested, a note of mirth coming into his voice, his eyes seeming to hold laughter and merriment.

Susan took her son gently from the slightly baffled Lady and walked to Aslan, Caspian by her side.

"I believe a custom long abandoned should now be renewed; do you not agree, Gentle one?" Aslan remarked, looking at Susan.

"Yes, Aslan; oh, yes," Susan answered, smiling first at the lion then at her son in her arms. The little boy was leaning towards Aslan, arms outstretched and a smile on his face.

"Well then, Rilian of Narnia, son of King Caspian and Queen Susan, I bless you; may you be strong throughout your life, and may you face your foes with might and valor, like a true king, little one." Aslan stared down at the boy. So intent on making certain her son did not squirm from her grasp, Susan failed to notice the look that passed through Aslan's eyes.

"Now come; long have you been away from Cair Paravel. It has been restored with both Narnian and Telmarine hands, as well as aid of my own. It has been many years since I have strode these halls; I wish to remember," Aslan declared joyfully, turning and walking toward the doors of Cair that were thrown wide to allow in sunlight as well as welcome the return of the monarchs.

And so, Caspian and Susan returned from the voyage across the ocean. The voyage of the _Dawn_ _Treader_ , as many would come to remember and retell it in years to come.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

After the festivities had lapsed and things returned to a somewhat normal medium, Caspian and Susan began easing back into the life they had left, which was _not_ like the life they had left. Aslan had returned things to a more Narnian state of mind throughout the castle and the land of Narnia. There were still Lords and a Council, but they were not all of Telmarine descent. Durken and Trumpkin had been excellent regents over Narnia and Telmar in the time Caspian and Susan had been away. Durken had handled the Telmarines with equity and sensibility, since he was more familiar with the ways of Men than Trumpkin.

He had ended disputes and settled arguments over land, slowly bringing the Telmarines into Narnian ways and customs. Many of the Telmarines, though the younger generation had taken an avid interest in the Narnians, had returned to Telmar, which Trumpkin, Durken, Glenstorm, and young Lord Roridan – a relative of Rhoop's – had deemed a fine thing if they truly wished it.

Lord Roridan, upon learning that Caspian had discovered the fates of all the lords and that his uncle was yet breathing, asked of his father's brother and why he had not returned to Narnia. Caspian told him that, though there was peace once more between Narnia and Telmar, old minds cannot easily go back; Roridan had accepted this easily enough.

Zephyr, who had promised Liliandil that he would see her again should they vanquish the mist, had indeed returned to Ramandu's Island after his brother had ascended to the heavens and Gavan had been given blessing from Aslan to enter Queen Lucy's world. But, upon arriving at the Lone Islands, he stayed with Arran's crew, who had politely declined the offer to join Narnia's Navy, at least for a time. They had taken Arran's loss quietly, though it was clear the Star had been a dear friend and honored captain.

The only thing Zephyr told Caspian was that he would return to Narnia when the time was right. He had not before condoned or respected his brother for his self-chosen occupation, but now he felt he wished to understand it, and in some degree of understanding it, understand his brother. He also said he had something he must do before setting foot on Narnian soil once again. It would be some years before Caspian was to know what that was. Until then, he bid the Star goodbye, safe journey, and Aslan keep him.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Because Zephyr had not returned with them and because Durken could not ascend to the heavens to talk with Arran, it was left to Caspian and Susan to explain why two of his brothers would no longer join him and his family at their hearth and table. Durken, upon hearing what had befallen Arran, reacted as any brother might, with anguish. He had asked to be left alone, and Caspian had gladly concurred, leaving the young man and his wife alone to mourn this turn of events that had so acutely transformed their world overnight.

"Thank you, Caspian, for telling me of Arran," Durken whispered, slowly making his way to a chair and falling into it, his expression stunned. Lyra came up to him, sliding her arm around his shoulders consolingly. "I do not know how I will tell Father and Mother," he declared momentarily, an odd, bewildered smile coming to his face as he glanced up at Caspian, still in shock.

"Arran fought for Narnia well; I could not have asked for a better ally," Caspian said kindly, not knowing how to ease his friend's pain.

"At least he is not gone forever, to sleep eternally in the Night," Durken whispered absently, staring off across the room with unseeing eyes.

"That is a good thing, darling," Lyra agreed, lightly brushing back his thick blonde hair, crouching next to his chair and looking up at him.

"I just cannot believe he is gone to permanent ascension in the heavens; I cannot fathom _my_ _brother_ a full Star; how he always hated them," Durken murmured. "Oh, Caspian, forgive me, I did not know you were still here." Durken noticed the King again, though he did not move to rise from his seat. "I do not want to seem ungrateful, but would you leave me and my wife alone? So we might suffer this in quiet for a time," Durken requested simply, his eyes looking away from Caspian's to stare blankly at the floor.

"Of course; please know I am deeply sorry for your loss," Caspian said as he moved to exit Durken and Lyra's apartments.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

When they had returned to the Lone Islands, Zephyr had not known how to tell Azalea that Arran would no longer see her; he asked Susan if she might be the one to tell the young woman, since he did not think he could handle the matter. She had accepted the task, and when she was able to find Azalea alone – in the garden where Lucy had gone with Ivy – one evening, she decided to tell her.

"Azalea, might we sit here and talk for a moment?" Susan asked, coming to a stone bench under an arbor that gave the occupant a breathtaking view of the ocean.

"Of course," Azalea concurred distractedly, arranging her skirts as she sat next to the older woman. "What's wrong?" she asked quizzically, looking at Susan's face and noticing her uncertain expression.

"I have been told to tell you something… But I realize that though I know what I'm going to say, I suddenly feel my words useless and hollow compared to what will follow them," Susan admitted, shrugging slightly and flashing the young woman a quick, empty smile of discomfort.

"Well, nevertheless whatever follows your words after you, speak your piece; tell me, for I must hear them now," Azalea replied, returning the smile, though inside she was starting to feel fear take hold.

"Azalea… Arran, he… Azalea, Arran will not return. He would have perished had Aslan not… made him a full Star," Susan said quietly, unable to soften her words any more than that.

"I know of what you speak; he– he has told me of–" Azalea broke off, unable to speak, tears slowly falling down her face, dripping onto her skirt. She raised her hand to her face, covering it as she wept. Her shoulders shook with her sobs, and Susan did not know what comfort to give the younger woman but to embrace her and hold her close until her tears had lessened.

"Shh, shh, it will all come right someday," Susan whispered, trying to blink away her own tears of sympathy. They stayed in the garden until the sun had set in the west.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Also while Caspian and Susan had been absent, the regents had deemed it time to find someone to replace the lords that had proved traitors to the Crown in the war with Calormen. So in place of the three Lords Verius, Barnireius, and Ezmanth, Durken and Trumpkin chose – along with Glenstorm and Professor Cornelius – two Narnians and one Telmarine. Roridan, already belonging to a noble family, was a good, upstanding young man – head of his father's house since he had passed not two months before the War of Deliverance – with a quick mind and had been ready to accept the Narnians. It had not been hard to choose him over some of the others.

But choosing from the Narnians posed a problem. Many were of noble lineage; some could trace their heritage to Tumnus the Faun or Oreius, even to Lord Peridan on the human side. But among the Narnians, some also bore a degree of darkness in their hearts because of the cruelty dealt them by the Telmarines. They could not look past it and see Narnia's future with Men, so injured had they been emotionally, physically, and mentally. The selection had, at first, been discarded until further notice and deemed impossible at the time because of the still-healing wounds of the Dark Age.

So Durken and Trumpkin were shocked when two Narnians came forward and asked for the Lordships. A talking Falcon by the name of Windwhistler and a Faun named Drystan had said they'd decided amongst themselves that it was time Narnia became whole again, and that if the only way to do that was to rule over Men as well as Narnians, it must be done. At first it had been difficult for the Telmarine Lords to accept Windwhistler during Council meet, who perched on the back of his predecessor's chair while in session, but after a few days, they soon could be seen smiling or listening intently to the Falcon's ideas and his knowledge from flying over Narnia.

Drystan was also difficult for them to become familiar with, since, being a Narnian, his ideas differed greatly from theirs at times, not to say that Windwhistler's didn't either; it was just that he was a harder thing to swallow because he could truly argue and be heard in an argument, unlike Windwhistler, whose voice became a screech that was undecipherable in a few seconds of angry tirade. But it was plainly seen that once the lords had taken to these mostly friendly and good-natured beings, Narnians were quickly accepted for many tasks.

Lord Donnon hired a Narnian to oversee his lands and several Narnians to manage his estate; once he had set this example, as the now oldest and most austere member of the Council, it was quickly followed. But the Narnians, though some had moved to live in Cair Paravel and the restored citadel at its slopes, Altair, were still wary of leaving the forest. This was not unheard of, however, since even in the Golden Age Narnians had preferred to dwell in the woods.

When the positions of Council had at last been filled, totaling twelve lords in all, restoration of Narnia could finally begin. Trumpkin and Durken knew that Telmarines, unlike Narnians, were farmers and men of the land, but they also knew that Narnia was not a land you just tilled under and seeded for crops. Finally, after much debate and adjournment, long arguments and lapses of tense silence, everyone came to the conclusion that a hundred acres outside of every village would be given over to farming, while the rest would be unmolested fields, forests, valleys, and plains for the Narnians. The idea was met with enthusiasm on all parts, and Narnians offered aid to the Telmarines to complete the task.

As this had been going on, it was a party led by Durken, along with a few of the lords and other nobles – both Narnian and Telmarine – that stumbled upon the barely existing village of Freida. The lords had insisted it be brought to Council meet, a few perhaps feeling guilt for knowing of its existence and doing nothing of it, so that restoration could begin immediately. But when a vessel from Galma arrived with report that the _Dawn_ _Treader_ would be at Cair Paravel within the month, the Council was reluctantly adjourned until further notice to give everyone over to the tedious occupation of preparing for the arrival of the monarchs.

This was why, when Caspian and Susan returned, the lords flocked about Caspian talking in anxious murmurs and motioning with wild gestures. Many of them had nearly run up the gangway to discuss the matter with him, describing the sorry state of the village and the ruins of the castle on the hill, ivy covering a once glorious tribute to a warrior's bravery for her country. Caspian's appearance had momentarily misplaced their well-meant invasion, though they had managed to convey to their King grand concern before the change in topic.

Caspian assured them later during the festivities thrown in his and Susan's honor that they would look into the matter and Council would be reconvened as soon as possible to continue the discussion on the village of Freida.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, I'm back! And what do ya'll think? I know, I know, not exactly what you had in mind. But I realized that as this is Fanfiction, and my chance to write about Narnia, I shall start at the beginning of Caspian and Susan's rule; well, the beginning of their rule after their return from the East.**

 **Besides, I realized that I left many things unresolved in Shooting Stars that I need to get resolved in this book. I know that I only lightly touched upon Freida in 7S7L, but that was because I intended to go into it in this book. Ok, right now I'm going to warn ya'll that though most of the elements of The Silver Chair will remain the same, some things _will_ change. **

**First of all, I realized that in the book, Prince Rilian was missing for ten years, and if Caspian was an old man when Eustace and Jill arrived in Narnia, Rilian had to be somewhere around twenty-nine to thirty-odd years old. Which would still only make Caspian about sixty, but I'll overlook that for the sake of the greater story to be told here.**

 **Rilian's age in The Silver Chair is why I'm starting this book at the end of the _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ and working to that time period. I'm planning on starting from the beginning of Rilian's life and telling as much of it as I can without killing everyone with boredom. Mainly the reason I'm doing this is that everyone in the Chronicles of Narnia series is very well-developed: Caspian, the Pevensies, Eustace, Jill, Jadis, Helen, Frank, Tirian, Jewel, and the Green Witch, even Miraz and Ramandu! But Rilian doesn't seem to be that much of a fleshed-out character. **

**I always felt that he had been gone over so lightly compared to all the rest, and I was a bit sad, because, you know, he's Caspian's son and there could have been something really cool there. Perhaps something along the lines of, I don't know, the Pevensies knew Caspian really well, so Eustace could have known Rilian really well; but that didn't happen, and that was kind of a low point for me, when I realized that we'd only get a small cameo of Rilian and never feel such attachment to him like we do with Caspian and Tirian and all the other Narnians and Telmarines; both the villains and the heroes and heroines; though I still love the book and think it's awesome!**

 **Things I probably won't explain about Shooting Stars:**

 **Gavan Greenwood:** **He was allowed by Aslan to go to England to be with Lucy. (Between this book and the last I shall do several one-shots about them and their life together.) He retains his powers and his magic, and eventually works with Edmund and Peter after Edmund is finished with school. He works very hard to prove to Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie that he is a good man and in no way indecent (as Harold and Alberta Scrubb write to John that he is).**

 **Arran Greenwood** **: He cannot return (to live on for any period of time) Lumean soil because of the gift Aslan gave him of Light. (Similar to life, but, slightly different, considering Stars are light and... you guys figure that out.) He does not see Azalea again.**

 **Azalea Bernsdaughter:** **She never forgot Arran, and does not marry. She lived with her family, and then resides at Bernstead, after the passing of her parents, as lady of Bernstead. Her siblings marry well and have many wonderful children, giving the Duke and his wife seventy-two grandchildren, and Azalea many nieces and nephews. (Remember, Lord and Lady Bern had twelve daughters.)**

 **Lord Rhoop:** **He returned with Caspian and Susan and the three remaining lords as far as the Lone Islands. He lived the remainder of his life in peace on a small residence owned by Bern, surrounded by friends and Bern's loving family. He never saw Caspian's Narnia.**

 **Lord Revilian:** **He returned with Caspian and Susan and his comrades to the Lone Islands. For many years he did not sail to Narnia, until one day when a Narnian merchant vessel arrived at Duke Bern's docks. Curious, he asks of news from Narnia. When he hears that Narnians do at last live in peace with Telmarines, he asks Bern for a ship and then sails to Narnia. He travelled between the Lone Islands and Narnia several times and died in his sleep a day before the return journey to the Islands.**

 **Lord Mavramorn:** **Like his fellow lords, he came back with Caspian and Susan when he awoke. A year later, he sailed to the Seven Isles and lived on a small estate still in his name there. His last remaining relative, a grandson, came and lived with him until he passed, and took up the Mavramorn name but not the lordship; he and his descendants lived as knights until the end of Narnia's days.**

 **Lord Argoz:** **He asked Ramandu if he might sleep on his island until Aslan called down the Stars because he did not wish to return to a life without his family–who had perished at Miraz' hand. The resting Star acquiesced to his request and he and his daughter made him a place to rest with their magic until such a time.**

 **All the lords I mention in the following chapters are lords of my own creation or the names of the lords from Disney's Prince Caspian. (In the film one lord went with Pruniprismia, but I'm going to discard that since it never mentioned that in the book.)**

 **Yes, this book can be read without the others, though there will be references to the previous books - which I shall explain in my A/Ns if needed.**

 **Small side note: I'm just going to die if they really mess with the _Silver Chair_ plot for the film (if there ever _is_ a film). I just really want them to stick with it; which they really haven't done. I suppose though that they'll think that since _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ was so messed over, they can do the same with any of the future films. Speaking of which, they really should do _The Horse & His Boy_ now that all the actors are their proper ages. **

**I have nothing better to do than write and read the | _Prince Caspian_ (film) Wikipedia| page (internet went down but I'd had the page pulled up. I copy/pasted because I needed some stuff on it and have had the great joy of reading it over and over when I was bored) so I feel in the mood to say some really bizarro and random things. I have never really focused much on the details of books turned to film; I mostly enjoy focusing on the actual book and the allegory and author behind it. So, this was a change. **

**I have had the annoying pleasure of learning that the film was only one tiny detail from being rated PG-13 (can anyone tell me what that detail was?) so Andrew Adamson had to go back almost/about post-production and change a shot. (Which is what continues to make Narnia labeled a "kid's film" instead of an "intense action-fantasy adventure" like LOTR. Gah! Just make the movie intense because the books are awesome and their full awesomeness is not realized by so many people because it's a "kid's film" and a "kid's book series" so they think it can't be as interesting as LOTR!**

 **(A kid's film? _Really_? If it had been directed by Peter Jackson I can probably bet it would've been PG-13, jus' sayin'.)**

 **Imogen Heap wrote another song for the film like she'd written "Can't Take It In" for LWW, but it was rejected as being "too dark." Frankly I love the song and think it's about as dark as "Dance Round the Memory Tree" by Oren Lavie, with only a bit more power behind it. (Called 2-1, btw)**

 **I'm not gonna go on with all the particulars, only that it was mostly made in Europe because of tax breaks, or something, so it's more a European film than American. As you can see, I am _soooooo_ internet deprived! **

**Another extremely random moment: Kingdom of Heaven should really be PG-13 and not R. I mean come on, "Rated R for epic battle scenes and bloodshed"? My brother is thirteen and he can't stop laughing because the film is such utter crap. Decapitated heads don't spurt blood like water fountains; the blood doesn't even look _real_! And the lines are so poor at times (who'm I kidding! _All_ the time!). Only awesomeness about it is Liam Neeson and his Aslan voice. And the horses, beautiful horses. Maybe the costumes, too. When you make over 12,000 costumes you gotta admire 'em, right?**

 **Sorry, I'll stop now. I just hope I get my internet back _sooooon_! **

* * *

**ILoveFanfiction:**

 **So… I kinda lied. No other stories have been updated yet, *looks sheepish* but I'm working on 7S7L; it's taking me a while because I want to rewrite it a bit. I'm then thinking of writing to the seventh Guardian and calling it "finished" for a while. I'm just not feeling very inspired to write it; I really want to suddenly work on Starless Sky more right now, dunno why, exactly.**

 **I'm glad you like my choice to bring Gavan into England. I had written that epilogue several months in advance and I _really_ wanted to work that into my plot. Btw, Arran's not, like, out of reach forever for Zephyr, Moriah, and Erikk (hey, I bet ya'll have forgotten those two), they can still ascend to the heavens and talk with him, but for Durken it's almost like he's died, because he gave up the sky to stay with Lyra. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this story as much as you've enjoyed my last two!**

 **WH**


	2. Lords and Men

**Chapter Two: Lords and Men**

 **{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

 **~ Narnia, Cair Paravel ~**

Caspian woke early Mul morning, at first startled because of the absence of the swell of the ocean beneath him or the smell of the salt air. As he sat up in bed, it came back to him that he was at Cair Paravel, Susan was lying beside him, and the voyage of the Dawn Treader was now a week past. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked around the room, thinking about the ocean and sailing. He turned his head when the early morning wind coming off the ocean caused the blood-red drapes covering the balcony to billow into the room. Pushing back the bed sheets, he stood and walked over to them, slipping between the separations and stepping out onto the balcony of white marble, cool in the early morning.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the air, mentally noting that he must return to the sea someday, that he must sail again. He would never grow tired of the feeling he felt when standing on the deck of a ship and seeing nothing but blue going on and on forever around him. One might think it made him realize his insignificance, but no, it made him realize how great Aslan's world was. How, out of everyone, Aslan had decided to use _him_ in his plan. He felt an honor he could not explain, a wonder he could not fathom.

He leaned back against the wall and slowly opened his eyes, watching the sun rise in the east, making a golden path across the water. It was a stunning sight; he had never seen anything so awesome from the castle his ancestors had built near Beaversdam. A smile slowly came to his face as he stared out at the ocean and the wind lightly buffeted against him. Had he known that nearly fourteen hundred years ago Peter had stood on another balcony not far away and watched a similar sunrise, he might have been amused that he was doing in kind with one of the last great kings of Narnia. For now, though, it was calm, and Caspian watched a sunrise that signified a new dawn of Narnian history.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

With some reluctance a half hour later, Caspian left the balcony and returned to the bedroom. Pausing at Susan's side, he kissed her, causing her to stir from her sleep before moving through another door to dress for the day. When he returned, she was sitting at a nearby table and brushing her hair out from its braid with smooth strokes of a silver brush, a gift to her from the Black Dwarves during the feast two evenings past.

"Well, I shall see you at breakfast, then?" he inquired partly for confirmation, partly from habit.

"Of course; Rilian and I will be down shortly. And then, after you talk with the Council and I with several of the women – Lyra and Merit foremost – we are to ride out to Freida. The Council wanted us to assess the situation, remember?" Susan replied, looking at Caspian in the mirror.

"How could I not? The Council has kept it steadily on my mind since we returned. I do not know how Durken and Trumpkin managed to make them so flexible; it is refreshing, isn't it?" Caspian remarked with a smile, coming over to her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, indeed it is. I don't know why they're so enthused about Freida, but I do know that it has something to do with Lord Donnon and his hiring of Narnians on his estate – have you heard of that?" Susan asked, slowly pulling the brush through her hair as she watched Caspian in the mirror.

"I heard something mentioned to that effect, though it didn't seem strange, considering that Narnians are just as civilized as you and me and quite capable of holding positions of prestige and power. I do have two Narnian Lords, you know," Caspian said with a smile, letting his hands fall from her shoulders as he slowly moved toward the door.

"I _do_ know; I was there when Durken managed to talk to you briefly about his choices. Have you told him you are going to add him to your Council yet?" Susan asked, glancing up once more.

"No, but I plan to today, before we set out," Caspian assured her as he left.

Susan smiled and resumed brushing her hair, knowing she had only a few more minutes of quiet before Rilian woke or her ladies came in to talk of gowns for the day. Susan had already decided what she was going to wear, and it did not involve very many hands to help her into, unlike those Telmarine dresses. For a moment, her mind drifted to her siblings, and her feeling of cheerfulness fell, but she tried to remember all the wonderful times they had had together and rose from the sadness.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Caspian entered the doors to the long hall where the table for the royal family, advisors, dignitaries, and close friends of the family resided for morning, noon, and evening meals. Though admittedly longer than the banquet hall of a lord or knight's estate, it was much smaller by comparison to the grand banquet hall used for feasts and celebrations at Cair Paravel. Caspian noticed a faun, a young man with tawny blonde hair, and a Falcon, seated not far from his place at the head of the long table, and nodded to them as he sat. For a moment, silence reigned.

"And, might I be permitted to ask who you three are?" Caspian finally spoke, glancing down at them as silence slowly fell again.

"Well, I'm Drystan the faun, Your Highness," the faun with a short dark brown beard and thick curly hair spoke first.

"I am Lord Roridan; we met several days ago, remember, Sire? I asked after my uncle, Lord Rhoop." the young man recalled.

"And, last – but not least, I should think – I am Windwhistler, the first of my kind to be Lord of Council," the white and black Falcon stated proudly.

"Oh, you are the Lords the Regents chose to replace those that betrayed Narnia, are you not?" Caspian suddenly realized, smiling amiably at them.

"Yes, we are. We decided along with the others of Council that we should properly introduce ourselves to you now instead of at the next meet; it would be easier for us to become acquainted," Roridan admitted.

"A fine decision; now, can you tell me why Council has turned so suddenly in the Narnians' support? When last I was here, there was not so much unity among them."

"Durken Greenwood is a fine Narnian and a fine man. He understands Narnians better than they can, but he also knows Men's side of things. He is not biased like either side, mind you, and he can see where both originate from. We were merely fortuitous to have him as Regent alongside Trumpkin – who is also quite the sensible fellow – while you were away.

"Sometimes, these were the most amusing and embarrassing moments for the Council, I'm afraid; he would simply let us shout it out amongst one another if we weren't ready to listen to him. Then, once we'd grown quite tired of that, he would explain something so simple we felt like idiots for failing to notice the answer ourselves," Roridan explained with a sheepish grin, hinting without saying it that he had been part of the shouting matches.

" _I_ certainly couldn't have done it better!" Drystan agreed, reaching for a flagon of honey-colored wine.

Caspian took in all their words, feeling more and more certain as the minutes passed that adding Durken to his Council would be a wise step. Pausing in conversation to eat, he thought about Freida. Realizing he would like to know their opinion on the village, he raised the question. "And what do you believe would be the best course of action in regards to the village of Freida?"

"It was once great, Sire, but time has worn so much away. I do not think those living there even now are of pure Freidon blood. It would be a valiant attempt to restore the castle, but of hoping to put Freidon lineage in the halls once more, I think it almost as impossible as teaching Calormen that Tash is a demon," Drystan declared.

"If the bloodline is gone, why should we restore? I think that the Narnians would consider it something akin to sacrilege were we to place any family crest on the restored castle but the Freidon one. And I do not think it just if we were to allow a Telmarine family to live in it, either, since the last lord burnt it to the ground before he'd let them step foot into its halls," Roridan admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I would gladly go to war again before I'd let a _Telmarine_ ensconce himself in that residency!" Windwhistler screeched as he flapped his wings slightly to steady himself on the back of the chair he perched upon.

"Windwhistler, do not forget that our King is also of Telmarine blood." Durken suddenly made entrance into the room, holding a rolled parchment in his hands. His voice seemed to have a calming effect on the three Lords, and Caspian breathed a small sigh of relief that the Falcon hadn't uttered any more Narnian viewpoints on the subject.

"That is why Trumpkin and I chose them, because they are levelheaded, but also brave. Perhaps slightly prideful though, not that pride is wrong; it only needs the correct circumstances." As Durken explained, he looked in Windwhistler's direction. The Falcon bobbed his head in quick succession with embarrassment.

"Durken, what causes you to come to me at this time of day? I would have thought you would be with your family in Altair," Caspian asked, standing and looking at his friend curiously.

"I was, but I know that today shall attempt to be a normal day – though the Narnians will not stop feasting and celebration until next month – and I wanted to guide you through what Trumpkin and I have accomplished in your absence." Durken moved to set the scroll beside Caspian's place.

"Of course; please, sit," Caspian replied, motioning as he took his seat once more.

"I must warn you, the Lords, not just these three, wish to restore Freida, but they, too, have trepidation about who should reside there once we have done so," Durken warned.

"And what is your view on the village?" Caspian asked as he picked up a fork.

"It is a despairing thing. I see Narnia being restored in many places, but now I come here and realize we have only just begun. It shows you what life for Narnian humans in the Dark Age was like. Spreading out from the village are fields growing barley, rye, wheat, and timothy all together. There is a single, rutted dirt road that goes through the middle of the village; people live in poverty because what is left of their stubborn bloodline prevents them from asking charity or traveling to another town or village.

"They live on the slopes of a ruin they cannot bear to leave. It will be a good thing for you to ride out with Queen Susan; it will perhaps spark something in their souls that has long been suppressed, though I cannot truly say. I believe that as soon as Council meeting has been closed for the day would be the best time to see the village," Durken revealed, staring at the food spread across the table for breakfast thoughtfully. Though he had chosen mortality, he did not suffer the need to eat often.

"In other words, you really need me to have my own opinion on the matter because you and the Council would restore it forthwith?" Caspian guessed with a knowing smile.

"Perhaps… Sire," Durken allowed, nodding in agreement.

There was surprising silence in the room for a while; no one spoke. Those that needed the morning meal ate; those that didn't simply appeared lost in thought. The opening of the hall doors broke them from their reverie. Susan walked in with a smile on her face. She nodded to the Narnians and men as she sat on Caspian's right and began serving herself.

"Durken, how is your son, if I might ask? Lyra and I could talk little during all the festivities, but I've wanted to know how you two feel to be parents," Susan said, glancing up at him sitting across from her with a smile.

"Well, Ivar is a lively little one. I don't remember being that way, but then, I do remember my brothers. I cannot imagine what else he will be getting into when he can walk. And Lyra says she wants _another!_ I do not know how she handles him, but he is a darling boy, if a father's biased opinion is allowed," Durken finished with a smile.

"All parents are biased, I'm afraid; it's something we all suffer. And I think it's just a woman's instincts to want another child. When you realize that you can raise an upstanding human being, you feel the need to raise another, to love another. Though I believe my mother sometimes wondered why she had done so; my siblings and I were quite the handful when we were younger," Susan recalled with a smile, remembering her siblings.

"Your mother could not have imagined how blessed a woman she is. How much Narnians must honor her for being the mother of our kings and queens," Durken answered, nodding respectfully to Susan.

"She always said we could do great things; she was right," Susan agreed fondly.

The rest of the morning meal passed in kind, with Durken discussing certain aspects of the Council to Caspian and Susan that had changed since they'd been gone. He also mentioned that Trumpkin had stayed in Freida to supervise some minor repairs to the village road and the hovels, something they had issued to be done for all the small villages throughout Narnia. Caspian listened closely, and Susan occasionally asked a question or two before excusing herself when a maid entered and informed her that Rilian had woken.

And so began the first real day at Cair Paravel.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

"Milady, surely you have something greater that needs your attention; were you not to attend Council meet with my lord the King?" Vivian asked nervously, watching Susan laugh and entertain Rilian.

Susan looked up at the young woman sharply; she could not believe they – the Narnians – had become so comfortable with Telmarine customs; they were so very medieval that she wanted to order the maidservants away from her presence for hours at a time just to have a peaceful moment with her son, or even to herself for that matter! They acted as if she should do nothing but be at Caspian's side and smile or nod demurely without saying a word!

"I may do what I wish with my son when I wish; I am not owned by anyone, and I am not a trinket to glitter the arm of our king; I do believe he knows that better than you." Susan stared into the maid's eyes until she bowed her head and stared at her clasped hands.

"Yes, Milady," she whispered.

"Please remember that," Susan softened her voice, rising from the floor beside her son to lightly touch Vivian's shoulder. The maid glanced up. "I am going to practice my archery before Council meet; please tell the others should they ask where I've gone." The maid nodded as Susan walked passed her.

"Come now, young Highness! I do believe it's time you and I went for a walk through the garden– which I'm _quite_ certain your mother and father would wish to do with you were they not leaders of this country," Vivian declared cheerfully, coming over to pick the little boy up.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Susan smiled as she took aim and then rapidly let her arrow fly. As energizing as this was… she was getting bored of it. Turning back to several soldiers, knights, servants, and what-not that were either watching her curiously or busy practicing themselves, she stared calculatingly at them for a moment. "My horse, please!" she called out, watching to see if one of them had heard her. She watched a young Centaur colt gallop away from the training grounds. As he returned minutes later with her large grey stallion, Glacier, in hand, she realized the colt was the same one from Aslan's How.

"Your horse, my Queen," the colt whispered, holding out the reins rather shyly, a bashful smile gracing his freckled face and a blush creeping across his cheeks to rival his red hair.

"Thank you…?" she paused, smiling kindly.

"Lightning Bolt," he whispered, bobbing his head, letting his long hair cover his face a bit with embarrassment.

"No need to be shy, Lighting Bolt, and I thank you for bringing me my horse." Susan nodded before moving to mount Glacier. "Come on, then," she murmured to the stallion, urging him into a flowing stride. The stallion kicked up clods of turf as he dug in for good footing on the gently sloping ground. The horse whickered lightly, swishing his tail as she turned his head and asked him for an even greater burst of strength.

Now riding parallel to the archery field, she dropped the reins over the horse's neck and braced herself in the stirrups as the stallion began to gallop passed the targets. Raising her bow, she pulled arrows from her quiver, nocked them onto her bowstring, pulled back, and released in rapid succession. A ghost of a smile came to her face; it had been too long since she'd practiced this way, and she had missed it. After a few more of such exercises, she dismounted, retrieved all her arrows, and slowly walked Glacier back to the stables to cool him down; she wanted to tend to her horse as she had in days passed.

After seeing to it that Glacier was in capable hands, she returned to Cair Paravel, put up her bow, quiver, and practice clothes in a wardrobe built long ago for such things – Aslan, as a gift, had restored her old wardrobe that she had once placed her things in for her – and donned a new, comfortable royal blue with silver-trim Narnian gown that had simple, but elegant, bell sleeves that nearly brushed her matching slippers. Twisting her hair back from her face and pinning it back only a little, she then removed her circlet from a rosewood box and placed it atop her head. Glancing at herself for the final time, she departed her chambers and made her way to the Council Room.

She paused before its doors; echoes of the past coming back to her as she stared at black oak panels that Aslan had restored; these doors had once led into a study, but not just any study, Peter's study. She reached out and lightly touched a carving of a unicorn with a single finger; it was so simple and easily looked to be part of the design that no one would know it had been Peter's symbol unless they spent hours studying the history of the doors. Who would ever think to study _doors_? Certainly none of the young Narnians, or the Telmarines residing here, would bother themselves with doors and any studying thereof.

Slowly taking a breath and releasing it to steady her rising emotions, she moved to open one of the doors, the left door; Peter had had a habit of opening that one after injuring his right arm in a training spar with Edmund. The room, much larger without all of Peter's chairs, desks, bookshelves, rugs, odds and ends, and maps scattered about it, was abuzz with activity.

Lords were settling down into their respective places, some showing another beside him a parchment or book he was reading or interested in showing the whole Council body once the meet began in earnest. Windwhistler screeched good-naturedly when a Lord commented about something he'd seen the other day, and across the room in a corner, three men – Roridan being one of them – seemed to be in deep discussion over something. Susan noticed that Caspian had not arrived yet. She smiled to herself when she realized that he had either lost track of the time or was still catching up on all the improvements and changes Durken and Trumpkin had been doing around and for Narnia.

She pulled back her chair near the head of the table, causing it to grind slightly against the marble floor. The noise brought instant results to the room; all the men and the two Narnians turned their heads toward her seat and began settling down in their places quietly. Susan nodded to each one in turn as she looked around the table, enjoying the subtle power of feminine presence that she held over the room. It had been a long time since she'd actually been in control of anything, and she would relish the feeling until Caspian arrived.

"So, what is that scroll that seems to captivate you so, Lord Scythley?" she asked politely with a charming smile, motioning ever so slightly to the scroll he held securely before him.

"Oh, well, I have been reading up on our subject for the month, Freida. It is quite the fascinating read; I only regret it has taken me nearly six years to pick up a Narnian history," he answered, undercurrents of regret lacing his tone. Susan watched the grey-haired lord, admiring his determination to read up on the topic of discussion and his admittance of wishing he had done it sooner.

"We have only recently had time to dwell on anything but war, protecting the new monarchy, and other such things of political importance; now that we can finally turn our attentions inward to our country, I do believe we will find there are a great many things we all wish we would have read up on," Susan replied kindly, including herself in the statement because there was much she wished to read about Telmar while the Telmarines read about Narnia.

"My Queen, do you believe it is wise of us to try restoring Freidmer?" Lord Ringor glanced at her curiously, though he seemed reasonably impassive to the whole thing. Susan had always admired his fantastic ability to feign disinterest; it was a fine art and not easily mastered, though Edmund could still have taught him a trick or two to add to it.

"I do not know; perhaps we should wait until my lord the King arrives before I pass opinion on the matter?" she suggested thoughtfully. That was another thing she knew she must be careful of; she could not look like she was displacing Caspian.

"Most certainly, my Queen; I meant no disrespect. I only thought to ask the lady who has lived in that Age what she reasoned," Ringor replied. Susan dipped her head slightly before studying the rest of the lords seated round the table.

As another Lord brought up Calormen and the invitation recently arrived inviting Susan and Caspian to come to the courts of the Tisroc for a short stay, Caspian entered the room followed by Durken; Trumpkin had not arrived back from Freida; instead he had sent a letter explaining that he would wait there for Caspian and Susan and others of the Council to arrive. All the Lords rose from their places, bowing slightly as Caspian took his place at the head of the table. Susan smiled at him as she sat back down after curtsying.

"Forgive my late arrival, my Lords, but after Durken Greenwood briefed me on what has taken place in my absence, I decided I wanted to walk the grounds of Cair and after that engaged myself in a short sparring match with an old friend," Caspian said as he glanced down at the parchments a Lord slid before him of the topics most wanted to be discussed.

"This matter concerning taxes, why are we still dealing with this? I thought we had finalized the laws about such things." Caspian looked up from the papers, a frown coming over his features. Last year – he could not believe it had been that long ago – he'd said at the last meeting that the only things they needed to tax were import-export, and even that was to be taxed lightly. Narnia was not lacking in material wealth thanks to the large gold and silver stores in the Treasure Chambers and the dwarf mines and forges that were once again lit deep under Narnian ground. The only time it was reasonable to tax anything was if a war was on; there clearly wasn't one that concerned Narnia.

"Well, this is mostly about Calormen and a little of Archenland; they want to tax goods we send through their shipping, as we've had to do for centuries," Lord Ethelred replied, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"We can create our own shipping lines; it was not uncommon in the days of King Peter; who's to say we cannot revive it?" Caspian demanded calmly, casting his gaze from one Lord to the next around the table. Several of the men fidgeted uncomfortably, but Drystan and Windwhistler looked around the table with bright eyes, barely restraining their glee.

"Don't misunderstand me, we shall still do business with them, trading and such, but we are no longer dependable upon Calormen for ships and sailing men. At another time I wish to bring up that matter in full; Narnia and Telmar should have a Navy before the year is out, even if it is a small one," Caspian remarked.

"What about the immigrants coming over from Archenland to Narnia in droves; what are we to do with them?" Lord Ringor asked, leaning forward over the table slightly, his dark eyes focused on his king.

"'Droves,' is that what the reports say? I believe I was told this morning that there are perhaps several dozen and that is all, all claiming to be of Narnian descent and all having letters from King Nain that proves they were of Narnian families that fled to Archenland at the time of the Fall; there are few human Narnians left, you know," Caspian answered, looking pointedly at the lords.

"Well… I still do not think they should be allowed to cross the borders; what right have they if –"

"Lord Ponessimus, they have every right to return, direct descendants or not! This was their land before it was ours, and we're the people who drove them off of it when we overthrew its monarchs; they can very well throw me off a balcony of this very castle if it was their wish – as my ancestor did their Regent nearly fourteen thousand years ago." Caspian knew that would not happen, but he said it for emphasis, and he was not wrong on the effect it would have over the room. For a moment, it was very, very quiet.

"The King speaks wisely, though I don't believe my people shall do any throwing from any balconies," Susan declared after she was certain silence had reigned long enough. Caspian smiled slightly at her, breaking the tension in the room.

"Very well, then; so we are to let the vagrants in?" Ponessimus asked, his voice now bearing a note of hesitancy.

"We're not to just let anyone in who wants to sight-see Narnia and her surrounding countryside, only those who carry a parchment with the Archenlandean seal. King Nain and I talked over this before I left for the Eastern Ocean; his is a unique seal; I shall know if the party crossing the borders be genuine or false," Caspian said reassuringly, nodding to the Lord.

"What is this about the Narnians and the Great River Durken has told me about?" Caspian asked, reaching for the parchment before him again, reading over it slowly and waiting for a reply to his question.

"They claim that we cannot use the forests or land along the Great River for a village because that is not how things are done in Narnia; we tried to tell them that simply because they are allowed equality does not mean they can go about setting up rules and laws for us to obey that have lain obsolete and invalid since the Fall," Lord Montoya answered. He was a middle-aged man, his hair was more brown and not the black of his fellow Telmarines because of his Calormene heritage on his mother's side, and he had blue-grey eyes, unusual for his people.

"Are there not enough villages in Telmar as it is; is glorious Altair not enough either; must you make more villages and desecrate more of our lands for farming?" Windwhistler spoke up sharply.

"Yes, we have asked nothing except that you Telmarines try to keep Narnia purer than all the other lands; Narnia was not created for Men but for Narnians, for my people. The Kings and Queens of Old understood that; why can't you?" Drystan queried, trying to smooth over Windwhistler's words, though his bore an undercurrent of friction.

"It's not as if we're using a scorched earth effect on the lands, Lord Drystan! The trees, grasses, streams, and such will still be there; all we ask is a sizable allotment for a village," Lord Scythley spoke up, sounding defensive.

"And you shall ask and ask for sizable allotments until there is hardly any forest left, won't you? I said it once; I shall say it again: Narnia was not made for Men but for Narnians! For the Dwarves, Dryads, Talking Beasts, Fauns, Naiads, Centaurs, Satyrs, and the Stars that once came and walked among us! It was given to you to reside over and rule carefully, not build upon and inhabit like one of us, pushing us from our lands and fighting us for it!" Drystan declared, quickly rising from his chair, pushing it back.

Windwhistler added his opinion until he began to screech, and for a moment Caspian recalled the night he had fled his Uncle, the night his life had changed, and he did not move to stop the argument; he just sat there drowning in thousands of memories. Susan reached out, placing her hand over his, concern in her eyes. He jumped slightly, turning to look at her. "I think I'll handle this complication," she whispered.

"I don't know what just happened; I'm fine, Susan," he answered quickly, shaking off the memories.

"Nevertheless, they are my people too," she said, smiling. "My Lords," she raised her voice, remembering when she had once presided over Court with her siblings. "My Lords, this is no way for civil Narnians and Men to behave," she reprimanded gracefully, casting her gaze over each one in turn. They all stared at her.

"We have no need to argue about such matters. Our lord Aslan has graciously restored Altair for the use of both mythical and mortal beings here in Narnia. If there are those who are uncomfortable with such residency, then we must make amends for them and aid them in some way. But Lords Drystan and Windwhistler are correct; Narnia is for the Narnians.

"I do not think that this means partiality shall be shown them, but that we – I speak for my people as well as myself – must learn to coexist with Men. Much has changed; there are few who remember the old ways as they truly were. I do think, however, that villages should not be built on Narnian lands if it can possibly be avoided. Freida, Aldith – Beruna – and Glasswater are rare exceptions," Susan finished, seating herself once again.

The lords looked at one another, many of them slowly lowering themselves back into their chairs, feeling uncomfortable with having lost their tempers in front of the Queen.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, I think that while this was a chapter presenting Narnia and the beginning of a new age, it was also a filler chapter. But, moving passed that for now!**

 **Jesus girl 4ever asked me to do this for all who do not know: Aldith is another of my AU names for Beruna.**

* * *

 **Some thanks are in order: Jesus girl 4ever was my wonderful Beta - she reminded me that the King of Archenland was Nain when I'd forgotten to look that up - and she also points out my tactical errors that need to be fixed, embarrassing as they are.**

 **Bekah (Writer For God) for coming back and reviewing this story; I missed you! :)**

 **ILoveFanfiction, you seem really enthusiastic (can't wait to answer all your questions!).**

* * *

 **Ok... the beginning of this chapter:**

 **(Please refer to my profile for the word "Mul," which means "Monday")**

 **I still don't think Caspian much of a morning person, and we'll come back to that later. But I do believe that he would have woken early. He'd spent nearly two years sleeping at sea; sleeping in a castle would come around as a startling change from sleeping on shipboard, just saying.**

 **I think that, like many people, once he had a taste of the ocean, he would have wanted to go back. I've heard of several men that this feeling has happened to. I, myself have seen the ocean and been on it, and know I shall surely return someday to enjoy that wonderful feeling again.**

 **I just had to add the touch of him kissing her to wake her up. My dad does that to my mom before he leaves for work so she can see him to the door. It's just a sweet tradition of my parents that I love and couldn't help incorporating into this story; especially since I feel that I need to keep deepening Caspian and Susan's relationship. (This _will_ be the last story they're ever featured in starting off as the main characters in this Cycle; it will eventually trade off to Rilian though, don't worry.) **

**I actually didn't create Lord Montoya, Lord Scythley, or Lord Donnon; Andrew Adamson and his people did. I'm just using him because I do not want to spend time looking up another name for another lord. (By the way, all the lords from Star Crossed have returned, in case you didn't notice.)**

 **I enjoy adding the differences between Narnian fashion and Telmarine, which Bekah enjoys reading. I think that once Caspian brought Liliandil back from the East (or as my AU's going, married Susan) the fashions would have begun changing. Though, Susan will have a few mini-battles with her ladies-in-waiting over this matter, to be sure!**

 **I know, not much Rilian yet, but we shall get there! I'm just trying to set up the kingdom his parents will leave him in the end of this book, so we can all get a fair idea. Because I can imagine all sorts of changes that would have taken place during his [Caspian's] rule.**

 **I can't wait to write up about Calormen! (haven't gotten there yet!) Some interesting things will happen there, something unexpected! Also, telling you now, Captain Tobias might just come up in the topics of discussion at the palace of the Tisroc...**

 **I want to cover Caspian's p.o.v. about Prince Caspian (film/book) because I just want to. Don't worry, that will be very minor and dissolve entirely by later chapters!**

 **This is not related to Narnia, but I wanted to ask it: I have been asked to write a chaptered fanfic concerning matters after ' _Forgive Me_ ' a "one-shot-what-if" about Legolas' dying in the _Battle of the Five Armies_. It would be about someone taking his place in Lotr and the changes that may or may not be involved in this; anyone have any opinions on that? Does anyone think I can do it well enough? **

**So, any other things I left unexplained, well, ask about them in the review!**

* * *

 **ILoveFanfiction:**

 **I'm glad you liked ' _Beyond Night_ ' I hadn't actually thought to continue it, but since quite a few people have liked it and requested more chapters, I'll work on it. The book I referenced is called ' _A Guide To Tolkien'_ by David Day.**

 **I've noticed a few discrepancies in it, such as the fact that a few characters have been left out, but for the most part it is very accurate, and very much needed by me! I had been thinking about other ways that Tolkien and Lewis could have shown their friendship through their writings, and I realized that this is a very strong, unnoticed connection.**

 **Elves love starlight, and Stars can become people. I don't know much about Jack's Star people, he didn't write much, but we know they're immortal, like the Elves. It would be an interesting union, I'd think. Elves and Stars. Immortal beings with the beauty of both races and the abilities of both. I might write something on that someday...**

 **I really like Frodo/Lucy! I never really thought of that before, interesting combination, quite good! Lucy/Gavan will come soon, I promise! I have a few ideas, but as I think of those, all these other ones seemed to get in my way!**

 **Scene that almost made it PG-13 was I believe, during the battle (I'll have to go check in a moment) or the Castle Raid where a soldier's helmet falls off. Andrew had to go back in and have the helmet turn so you could see that it was empty (in other words, that it did not contain a severed head).**

 **I agree that the rest should be PG-13, I mean, most of the people who remember Narnia will be grown up enough to watch that rating. I mean, my sisters watch Hobbit and Lotr and they're only 9, 7, and 5. (My youngest sister thought the elves were all female... Cute story behind that and Thranduil! *smiles*) Of Course, we do skip stuff that might be too scary for them, and the rest isn't any worse than Narnia, what with the battles and all.**

 **I would bet that a PG-13 film would bring Narnia up to the level of Lotr, even if only slightly!**

 **We shall certainly be seeing Liliandil, and no, I can't tell you anything else, sorry! But I'm certain you'll like what's in store,**

 **WH**


	3. Inevitable Discovery

**Chapter Three: Inevitable Discovery**

 **{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

 **~ Narnia ~**

Caspian watched Susan pacify the lords, trying to understand why he had frozen like that; he had not thought of his uncle in nearly six years; why now; why did the simple cry of a raptor bring all those memories back so strongly? Putting the thoughts away to dwell on another time, he listened to Susan's words, agreeing with them and looking at the lords to see their reactions. Some were a bit frustrated and others seemed to grudgingly agree with her words, while the two Narnians nodded, though the mention of coexistence had them a bit ruffled.

A ghost of a smile crossed his features as he watched Susan. It was situations like these that made him very glad he had married her. As she returned to her seat, smoothing out her skirt before clasping her hands over her lap and peering at the lords with interest, his smile deepened.

"Now that we have heard the reasons of the Queen, what do you say of making another village on Narnian land?" Caspian asked, taking the head of the Council again.

"That we do not need another, and that our people must learn to accept Narnians as our Queen has accepted Telmarines," Lord Donnon replied carefully, studying the table as he spoke.

"Very well, what is the next topic of discussion?" Caspian asked, glancing around at them curiously, leaving space for someone to talk.

"The letter from Tashbaan inviting the King and Queen to attend the Feasts of Izladi," Durken said before he opened a leather dossier and removed a flattened piece of once-rolled parchment from within, holding it out to Caspian. He took it, reading over the long-winded sentences and hollow praises until he came to the true body of the letter asking for his and Susan's attendance in two months. He glanced at his wife questioningly, feeling somehow that the answer to the invitation was in a way up to her to decide.

"One right does not correct past wrongs; nevertheless, we should ignore the past and attend, my King," Susan answered after a few moments' silence. When she had heard the words from Lord Ponessimus, she had been startled, but between the opening of Council and this moment she had been given enough time to decide what they would reply. Rabadash had been Tisroc and died and buried nearly fourteen hundred years ago; it was time to bury her fears also.

"Are you certain?" Caspian hid his concern well, Susan thought, glancing at him when he leaned forward slightly, wanting to reach out to her, but refraining.

"Yes, Narnia is as strong as she was in the past Age; we should not ignore this invitation; Calormen is extending it because they see us as a worthy opponent, unlike five years ago when they were merely invading because they had sided with Verius." Susan spoke with conviction, quite certain of her words.

"Very well; we leave for Calormen in two months," Caspian conceded, nodding his head slightly toward the Council, but more toward Susan. He had never asked about Rabadash, and never intended to, but he supposed that what had transpired between the Calormene prince and Susan had been unusual; he admired her ability to look past it.

"Now, might we move to discussion about the village of Freida?" Lord Donnon queried.

"Of course, but what is there to discuss that cannot be talked about after we ride there?" Caspian asked, looking back at the man. For a moment the other lords appeared slightly flabbergasted; they had been certain that their king would refuse to rebuild a near-dead village and a ruined castle. Even Susan had been a bit shocked; she didn't think that Caspian would concede to rebuilding so quickly. But then, he had told her once that there were many sins the Telmarines had committed against Narnia, and it was his responsibility as the new king to wash them clean.

"You believe it would be valuable to rebuild?" Lord Scythley asked with undisguised surprise.

"Of course; Telmar has her castles and manors; Narnia has this one only besides Dresmond; when I heard about this village of Freida, I knew I would rebuild no matter if it was a dead village. It is a defensible keep accessed by a day and a half journey from those in the Shuddering Woods and the village of Freida of course; were there an invasion it, Dresmond, and Altair are easily defensible," Caspian replied calmly.

"Well then, we must go prepare for the ride to Freida," Lord Ethelred declared amiably.

Caspian smiled, nodding slightly. Durken glanced at Caspian and Susan curiously. He wondered what they would think when they saw the village. He knew that Susan would remain impassive though inwardly she would be aching for the suffering of her fellow Narnians. But Caspian, Caspian he was not certain of what his reaction would be.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Caspian absently combed his fingers through Destrier's mane as he pulled the stallion up from his gallop. He turned the horse slightly to wait for the Lords, guards, and Susan. Though they had called to him to slow down, he had ignored them; he needed the separation between them for a moment to sort things through. He realized that, for the first time in a long time, he had the quiet and peace to really dwell on his uncle and the death and blood that had begun his reign. He had tried to push past the thoughts and repress the memories, but he realized that he hadn't truly come to terms with what had occurred between him and his uncle the night of the castle raid.

He could finally think about everything unfettered, without wars or explorations into the unknown to cloud his mind. He knew that he must move past it, somehow. _"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it."_ He swallowed sharply, shaking his head to rid himself of the unsettling words of a dead man. "That was not true; you did not have to take things by force and kill people who did not deserve to die," he whispered to no one in particular.

 _"And yet you killed so many in your war to gain the throne and in your wars to keep it,"_ his conscience whispered back. He looked up as the lords and Susan arrived with the guards not far behind.

"Sire, you should not ride so far ahead; though there is peace, we do not know who lives that would still wish revenge for…" Lord Darrnon trailed off, tugging on his mare's reigns. The younger brother of Lord Donnon, he had known Miraz when they had been younger, and it had been hard for him to accept the changes in the beginning. But after the war against Calormen he had become a firm supporter of Narnia and the new rule, and it made Caspian glad that he had such a man on his side.

"For the end of Telmarine rule as it was in my father's day and in Miraz' usurpation," Caspian finished. The lord nodded awkwardly.

"It is a dark thought indeed, but not one for this day; in a quarter of an hour we shall reach Freida at the pace King Caspian is riding; our horses are well-rested, I say we push on," Durken spoke up from at the back of the group. His gelding fidgeted and sidestepped under him as he nodded slightly to Caspian before spurring his horse away.

Susan urged Glacier alongside Caspian as they started off again. "Sometimes blood must be spilt and lives lost for a measure of righteousness to be regained," she whispered softly. "Do not dwell on the past; it is not right to let yourself become consumed by it; it will lead to no good," she added, meeting his gaze knowingly.

"How do you guess what I am thinking?" he asked, his voice low.

"I've seen that expression on your face before; it was on a young man who did not think he could be a good king. He spared a life that he had all power to end, fought a war that he could have easily avoided by simply hiding in the woods until the end of his days, and took responsibility for many actions of his people. But after all this, he still did not believe that he was worthy of the crown." Susan smiled.

"What happened to him? Has he not made many mistakes?" Caspian asked as he looked at her searchingly.

"He believes that he has an image of men of the past that he must live up to or live down. It is his only mistake. When he learns that he does not have to try to achieve perfection and is not judged by these men's past actions, but by how _he_ lives, perhaps then he will finally find true peace, the peace that only comes from a heart at rest and the great King of kings," Susan answered, holding his gaze for a long moment before turning away. Caspian paused, thinking about her words before spurring Destrier onward.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Thin tendrils of smoke from the hearths of Freida could be seen in the air long before the party of nobles and soldiers crested the slope that led down to the rutted, muddied road that ran through the center of the smattering of hovels. As they rode down the incline, smoke billowed across the roads and thin dogs scurried out of their path. Caspian paused when the smoke hovering over the area dissipated slightly and the ruins of Freidmer reached toward the blue-grey sky in timbers fractured and rotted by age and a long extinguished fire.

It seemed a depressing picture, he thought, watching women and thin, dirt-smudged children stare at them as they rode through. Men with long, dirty rust-brown hair and tired eyes paused in their work to watch them ride passed. Susan lowered her eyes to study her saddle because these were not the people she remembered; they were not the fiery haired warriors ready to pick up a sword in Aslan or the Crown's name. They were common villagers with no more noble blood in their veins than her horse, Glacier.

At the foot of the worn trail that led up to Freidmer was a sprawling of brightly colored tents with pennants flying above them bearing the lion of Narnia. Around them Narnians and soldiers dressed in both Telmarine and Narnian uniform sat or busied themselves with something. A crash and angry shouting was heard from one of the larger tents, and a Cheetah suddenly slunk out flicking its tail agitatedly and glancing over its shoulder. It paused as Susan and Caspian and the lords rode up, bobbed its head in salute, and then dashed off.

Moments later, Trumpkin lumbered out, the front of his tunic drenched. "Oh, tables and taxes! King Caspian, Queen Susan, please forgive my unseemly appearance, but I just had afternoon tea splashed into my lap because of some nervous guard!" the dwarf grumbled while glaring in the direction the Cheetah had disappeared in.

"Of course, my friend," Caspian said before smiling amiably at the dwarf. Though cynical, sarcastic, pessimistic, and dreadfully sensible, Trumpkin was reliable; Caspian could ask for nothing more. Besides, at times his on-going muttering was amusing.

"Durken told me you would want to come out here when you returned, so I supposed I might as well make it more appealing, though the road hasn't changed much and neither has the village, if you could even call it a village; wish we had a lord or lady of Freida here; perhaps then these people would start _listening_ _to_ _some_ _orders_!" Trumpkin raised his voice as a gaggle of Freidons trudged passed disinterestedly from the fields surrounding Freida with farming implements over their shoulders.

Susan covered her mouth to hide her amused smile. Caspian refused to look over at her, knowing that if he did he would surely laugh, which would only serve to induce Trumpkin's anger further.

"You've inspected the castle, I should suppose, my lord Regent?" Caspian suddenly asked formally, more for the lords' benefits than his own; standing on ceremony was such a Telmarine habit; he really wished it could be broken. Perhaps someday, he mused silently as he waited for the dwarf's reply.

"Of course, I didn't come blundering out here just to chat with the horrible company! And I wouldn't be a seemly regent if I had come here only to flaunt my position," Trumpkin replied somewhat moodily, his glare deepening.

"And what are your opinions on the matter?" Caspian asked. He was getting tired of this question being put to him or him putting it to others.

"A fine foundation is underneath the burnt stone and timbers! If we were to have several men and Narnians out here to begin work immediately, we could have the foundation cleared and reconstruction begun in little over three months!" Trumpkin declared proudly before remembering that they were still mounted and had ridden four hours to Freida.

"Timbers and tiers be forgotten for a moment; you're still in this sun; your horses are in need of a long draught at the well, and you're all probably in need of some nourishment!" Trumpkin waved over some soldiers to come attend to the horses and then turned back to the pavilion he had emerged from. Everyone dismounted, Caspian helping Susan, and then they followed after the dwarf into the shade of the tent.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

"So, how do you like Cair Paravel, Highness? Mostly we tried to make things as you might have remembered them, but I do think small things were forgotten," Trumpkin admitted, pouring her a fresh pot of iced tea – this unspilled and not boiling hot (Trumpkin liked hot tea and drank it no other way) as the brew had been that had spilt over his lap – after she had sat down.

"You have done wonderfully," Susan praised, smiling as she reached for the fluted tumbler full of amber-colored liquid.

"And you, Sire; is it not magnificent?" Trumpkin asked, looking up at Caspian who had been talking in undertones with Lord Roridan.

"Yes, I could not speak for several moments as we sailed into the harbor," Caspian replied, motioning for Roridan to pause in their conversation so he might reply.

"It always had that effect on the visitors, I heard; it always surprised them that Narnians could be so 'civilized,'" Trumpkin replied with something akin to fiendish delight in his undertone as he walk off to attend to another lord. Caspian smiled thoughtfully as the dwarf moved away. Thank Aslan he would be more than a 'visitor' to the grand palace.

"What peculiarity?" Lord Gergiore, a tall and rather imperious man with iron grey hair, asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Well, it is an odd thing; it seems there is some sort of door in the foundation; however, we cannot pry it up; it is apparently of a heavy stone-masonry and will require pulleys, a good bit of rope, and much more strength than Centaurs and men; Minotaurs could do it, I think," Trumpkin replied, replacing the lord's riding gloves with a tumbler of iced tea.

"A door, you say?" Susan looked up with interest.

"Yes, a secret thing, perhaps a hidden passage," Trumpkin didn't say more, not wanting to raise hopes.

"Or a treasure room akin to the hidden chamber of Cair Paravel?" Susan raised the question eagerly.

"I don't want to say anything of it yet, just to you, the King, and the Council, your Highness; goodness knows what the villagers might do if they believe that there were some heirlooms of their ancestors up in that ruin; why, just think, crows and kettledrums! We'd have so many people clamoring up there and getting in the way – getting hurt, too, most likely – once word was out!" Trumpkin replied, handing another lord a glass and setting a small plate of bits of meat in front of Windwhistler.

"Yes, but just think of how much history might have been saved! Why, I might even learn if Lord Shaula's son, Ain, became the next lord!" Susan declared amiably. "He had been such a serious little boy, and Lucian would follow him around for hours; he looked up to Ain a great deal," she added with a fond smile.

"Well, Ain had a son, that I do know," Trumpkin replied, setting the tea tray down and settling himself into his own small chair with pipe and warm tea. Susan waited for him to speak, because obviously it was something that would take some time to say. Caspian and a few of the other lords watched him in interest. Durken stood silently a ways away.

"Yes, in the… the tombs below Cair, the sepulchers… we found the seven Guardians of Narnia while restoring. King Lucian and Queen Lilianna are buried there too, along with Captain Tobias. But, apparently, the third guardian was Othniel, son of Ain, who, as you know, was the son of Shaula the Calormene. But if Othniel ever had heirs, I do not know. One might think that being Guardian of Narnia during," Trumpkin glanced carefully at Caspian as he spoke, "such dark times – _I_ would expect – that he did not concern himself with the affairs of his land for the greater calling of Aslan."

"Lucian and Lilianna are entombed in the sepulcher?" Susan asked softly after it was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, they are; though their monuments could do with a good repainting and their weapons could do to be sharpened and cleaned, they are there. Along with their tragic stories," Trumpkin replied, puffing his pipe for a good, long bit.

"I must see what their rule was like, then," Susan whispered, turning her head to stare absently at the rugs and furs covering the ground of the tent. She must also look at their portraits again; it had been too long since she'd last looked at them.

"I am told they look like King Peter and Queen Amalia once did, though I can't be certain," Trumpkin declared momentarily, taking a pause in his smoking. "I believe, after seeing the High King, that his son bears a great likeness to him, however," the dwarf mumbled to himself, frowning slightly as was his way when conversations turned a bit gloomy or in an unfavorable direction.

"Have you found anything else below the levels of Cair Paravel that we have not yet been informed of?" Caspian asked after letting a moment of silence pass over them.

"Oh, a few odds and ends, you know; swords, armor, illegible accounts of the final days of Narnia. When we return to Cair Paravel I should take you through the Hall of Portraits; with the help of Aslan it looks just as it once did," Trumpkin said, waving the end of his long pipe in the air.

"Yes, you must do that; we have not had a chance yet," Susan spoke up, smiling and nodding to the dwarf.

"That reminds me, you have come here to tour the village and the ruins! Let me just assemble a small guard and then be on our way; you're rested to your satisfaction, I should think, Your Majesties?" he asked, rising from his seat and laying his pipe on a large round of wood that served as his table.

Susan smiled, and Caspian nodded as the dwarf moved passed them toward the covered entryway. Caspian watched the dwarf leave and then moved to stand near Susan. But before he could say anything, a loud and rather startled exclamation met their ears from outside.

"Brooms and bedsteads, but isn't this a pretty gathering! And what do you all think to do, murder the King and Queen and all their lords?"

Everyone was instantly alert. Susan stood, moving to Caspian's side. He glanced at her. "What do you think..." he asked, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"I don't know, but we must go out there," Susan whispered back, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Wait here until I call for you," Caspian requested of the lords, who were so surprised by his words and following actions that they stood motionless for a moment, allowing Caspian and Susan to push aside the curtain and step outside the pavilion.

In the village, a small crowd of people stood, but it was not this scraggly band that Trumpkin had shouted about; rather, the large gathering of red-headed people standing in a group or sitting upon horses silently before the pavilion with broadswords, shortswords, daggers, spears, javelins, longbows, and the usual military apparatus in their hands or on their backs.

At the head of this band, directly in front of Caspian, stood a woman with long red hair, her green eyes unblinking, and the wind blowing small wisps of hair that were too short for her long braids across her forehead. A worn hooded cloak of a rough brown material lay over her shoulders and mostly concealed her mud-stained and faded greenish-orange gown.

"I am the descendant of Lady Freida. My people and I have been roving the mountain-country bordering the Western Wild when we heard news from the Ravens that Narnia is once more under Narnian rule. We are all that is left of the Elite, all that is left of the King and Queen's guard. We have returned to reclaim what is ours by right and blood and to serve the monarchy of Narnia once more," she spoke solemnly, her voice low from years of giving orders and expecting them to be obeyed.

"Who is your ancestor, because we do not know of any such person?" Caspian replied, remembering their most recent conversation.

"I am daughter of Nalthiea, daughter of Grevel, son of Kivron, son of Frenuriel, daughter of Lord Othniel, also Guardian of Narnia. The lineage between me and Lord Othniel is irrelevant; all you must know is that I am his descendant. I do not lie to you; for what fool would bequeath to himself the task of protecting the royal family? It is a thankless thing met with danger and pain," she declared observantly.

"And what is your name, daughter of Othniel?" Caspian asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Remember," she answered. "My name is Remember."

Susan was at first taken aback, and she could tell that Caspian was too. It was not every day that a whole regiment of soldiers and their families materialized on one's doorstep – or nearly so – and reported that they were willing to resume their post and reclaim their ancestral home. But stranger still were this woman's name and the way she presented herself. She was a leader and had been raised as a soldier and officer, it was quite certain.

"Lady Remember, welcome back to Freida, though it is not as glorious as it once was," Caspian replied, smiling amiably at the woman.

"My liege, my lord, my lady, the King and Queen of Narnia," she said as she bowed, and behind her all the other Freidons did as well, their clothes, weapons, and armor rustling as they knelt or bowed. Susan watched with a small smile, admiring the old-Narnian quality about them that was so rare.

"Now what shall you do?" Caspian asked as she rose.

"We shall settle in the fields and begin to rebuild our keep and village as it should be and to teach these people what it truly means to be sons and daughters of Freida," Remember answered, motioning to the villagers gawking at them.

"A time-consuming task," Caspian remarked, once again surveying the rundown place around them.

"So was forcing Telmar to its knees to acknowledge my countrymen and my country and bringing Narnia from the shadows of the woods and into the light of day, yet you took it upon your shoulders, my King," Remember pointed out.

"So I did. But not alone, if you might recall," Caspian admitted.

"Narnians are never alone. Always the King of kings watches over us. Over you also, Sire, but it takes an understanding man to heed him. Some choose to be deaf to his calling, do you not agree?" She looked at him steadily.

Caspian thought of his uncle and his father, and all the other men before him. She was right. "Yes, indeed it does."

"We shall begin restoration immediately; you need not concern yourself with this matter any longer, Sire. As we have returned it is our duty to take responsibility for our land. I ask only that whatever you might have taken from the vault be returned to me and my people." She turned back to the large band of people behind her watching this interaction.

"Aldryd, take the women that are not soldiers and the children too young to bear arms and find a suitable place to pitch the tents and make camp. Ifor, take your regiment to the ruins. Carwyn," a woman nodded, "take your men and see what defenses these villagers have, if any, and ask them when last they drew a sword or fired a bow."

Quickly a majority of the warriors dispersed in three directions. Only perhaps seventeen old and middle-aged women, along with a large congregation of children below the ages of fifteen and sixteen, remained. These, too, left momentarily along with the soldiers that had been ordered to make camp.

"Of all the things I believed we would discover today, Lady Remember, this I did not expect," Caspian remarked momentarily. The woman turned to look back at him.

"We are an inevitable discovery, Your Majesty," she answered firmly before turning to go.

"You will not stay and talk with us?" Susan asked, noticing that the woman was turning toward the ruins.

"I wish greatly to discuss many things with you, Your Highness, but I cannot for the moment. For now, at least, my place is alongside my men and women restoring this land to a reasonable glory. When we have things well underway, then I shall come to you at Cair Paravel; then we shall talk of my duties and those of my people to protect you. I would wish, however, that you inform me should you choose to journey from Narnia; I long to take up my sword and spear to protect the Queen and King once more," Remember said plainly.

"We also would like to see the ruin; that is why we've come here," Caspian said.

"Then we walk there together, Sire." Remember motioned to the space beside her. Susan and Caspian joined her and together they went to view the ruins of Freidmer.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, before we go on, I've got a few things to tell ya'll. I had half of chapter 4 written, but somehow my file with Starless Sky became corrupted by a virus and I lost everything. Fortunately, I had chapter 3 already sent to Jesus girl 4ever! *whew* So I didn't lose that one. But I _did_ lose chapter 4. **

**Even if I was to work and work on it all this week, I have writer's block regarding Starless Sky, so I don't think anything good will come of that; besides, I wouldn't be able to get it sent off to my Beta with enough time for her to edit it.** **I want this story to have no chapters or writing I regret, because once I post it and ya'll read it, there's really no going back. The only thing I'd really ever change is the punctuation and misspellings if I _did_ go back.**

 **So there might not be an update next Monday, regrettably. But that does _not_ mean I'm not writing! I've got a few ideas that I'm working on, and I should be able to finished chapter 7 of 7S7L soon! I'm also working - as I wrote Jesus girl 4ever - on another Narnian story and the Hobbit fanfic I wrote of in the last A/N.**

* * *

 **Major thanks to my Beta (we all know her, but I must mention her in name): Jesus girl 4ever! I truly could not have done this without you. I work hard to keep mistakes from each chapter, and you work equally as hard to make sure I don't look like an idiot with my horrid punctuation! :) That is _a lot_ of work. There is a ton of punctuation in each chapter! **

* * *

**Dresmond is a Narnian castle that I'll talk about later. I mentioned it fleetingly in 7S7L, but didn't really go into it much. We'll have the time to go into it here, so just go about reading as if you've never heard of it.**

 **I know, I know, it's terribly cliche to have the Freidons show up when Caspian and Susan and all the others were just talking about them and the fact that Othniel probably didn't have any heirs. But it would really be no other way! Besides that, they would've come there anyway. Caspian and Susan or no Caspian and Susan, they were _going_ to return to their land. **

**Remember is the name that stuck with me when I began writing this chapter, I don't know why. Well, I _do_ know. But... that's a private reason... sorry. Lady Remember will be coming up again and again in this fanfic, I do believe. She'll also be in Calormen. **

**I know, I had to go back to Lucian and Lilianna! Sorry! But I really can't help it... the Golden Age is calling and getting extremely hard to ignore. (Just kidding!) I liked writing Trumpkin. He _is_ more like the character from the book, but that's all right to me. I liked the book character more than the film one, though Peter did an excellent job! That must have been uncomfortable... **

**I also kind of gave him a distinctly more Lewis-y feel, I notice now, reading over it again. I mean, I have him smoking a pipe and drinking tea. I was always disappointed at how much of that Lewis and Tolkien aspect was lost in the films. In the books of both writers, there's mention of food and pipes. But in the movies it's all about action and warfare.**

 **Sorry, moment of weirdness! Sooo... I have no more words, really. You know the drill, however! If I missed something, bring it up! Please R &R, thank you.**

* * *

 **ILoveFanfiction:**

 **I'll work on the problem, all right? I'll see what I can do! Thank you very much for pointing it out. (Honestly, I felt something was wrong there too, but let it pass.)**

 **I _totally_ agree with you about Susan! I always thought that she was pretty cool in the movies, since in the books she didn't get as much page-time (my personal equivalent of screen-time). I don't think she would go into many battles, but she'd still be a skilled fighter if she needed to be. **

**I do believe I can tell you about Rilian! The questions aren't _that_ deep and don't give anything away...**

 **I know for certain that we'll see quite a bit of Rilian's childhood (I just gotta get past all this other stuff first! *groan*) and he'll be twenty/twenty-one when he gets kidnapped. I'm still toying with age on that one...**

 **Concerning the Pevensies: Um... that information is partially classified. But I do think you'll be _hearing_ of them! Edmund writes, and Eustace wants to keep up a connection with his cousins, so they end up writing letters to one another. Occasionally, Gavan, Lucy, and Peter will write to him too, so we'll hear from them. ****I don't think it will be like Peter, unfortunately... But you shall certainly get enough of them! :)**

 **I can't just drop them off the face of the earth, especially since Gavan's in England now! That wouldn't be fair to ya'll at all...**

 ** _'Forgive Me'_ is the one-shot, not the story... Of which people love/hate most ardently. The name comes from Thranduil's words, actually. The story branched off of it will be called _'Edge of Starlight, Edge of Fire'_ and will be about Tauriel "taking Legolas' place" so-to-speak, in LotR. It's coming. Thanks for the support, however! **

**I fixed those mistakes, by the way. That was just _embarrassing..._ **

**I shall endeavor to keep it up!**

 **WH**


	4. Lonely is the Wind

**Chapter Four: Lonely Is the Wind**

 **{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

 **~ Narnia ~**

It was dark and cool. The haunting sound of wind echoed through the dark corridor far beneath Cair Paravel, and the tall, tapered candle's flame flickered in it. As the figure descended into the shadowy depths of Cair's foundation, walking past the narrow, winding stairway that led up into the Treasure Chamber, the smooth marble walls began to change. The bearer of the candle paused, staring at the first of many fine and intricate carvings that began at the stairway.

A lamp, its flame almost seeming to flicker to life for a moment in the glow cast from the taper.

Falling snowflakes, so real, so tiny, and so detailed that the candle holder reached out a single finger to trace them.

But it was what – more precisely _who_ – that stood under the lamp that caused a mournful tear to roll down that observer's cheek. A faun, a red scarf wrapped about his neck, the ends caught up a little in an evening winter breeze.

"I pray your bore no hate to those that never meant to leave you," the candle-bearer murmured, before continuing on her way.

Slowly, slowly, she descended the stairway, pausing occasionally to observe the beautifully done craftsmanship. It must have taken years for such work to be completed. When she reached the bottom, she stopped, her cape swishing around her feet with her skirts as she ceased moving forward to look at the final carvings. She stared and held back a sob as she reached out a slender hand to the wall as if needing to support herself.

A glorious white hart dashed away into the forest before four riders. So meticulous was the detail that even the brocade on the horse's saddles could be determined. She turned her head to see what the opposite wall bore and was only mildly surprised to see that the history of Narnia continued, only it would be finished by going _up_ the stairwell. It must not reach to the door, however, she reasoned, as there had been no carvings on that side when she had entered the stairwell.

Carefully setting her candle in an alcove, she raised her hands to lower the hood covering her face. Her dark hair fell down her back in waves and ripples; once again she was mildly surprised at how fast it seemed to be growing. Slowly, almost with a bit of reverence, she continued. And well was she to act as if this place was to be revered, for it was the final resting place, where all monarchy or those that had served Narnia in some great way were buried. She paused, startled, when her taper flared slightly upon entering a dark room to go to those beyond.

Raising the light high, she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she gazed upon the life-like statues.

"L-Light, give me light, I order it," she whispered tearfully. Instantly the room was aglow. The taper fell unnoticed from her hand as the splendor of the room was illuminated before her. The statues… Why, she had never seen anything so realistic, not in her world, and most certainly not in this one. Peter, it was most assuredly him, stared down sightlessly at her, looking just as he had so long ago.

"Edmund… Lucy… would I could show you all that you will be remembered as you were… for all time…" Susan walked up to her sibling's statues and stared at them for a long moment before looking beyond. All the tombs were empty, she noted; as was right, since nary a body had ever been found the day they vanished from Narnia. She glanced down the long row, behind the statues, and noticed another, farther back, but no smaller and no less ornate.

"Amalia…" Susan breathed after moving so she might gaze up at the figure of carven stone. The queen looked just as beautiful as Susan remembered, perhaps more so because time had worn the detail off Susan's memories of the woman. "How I wish I might speak with you, tell you that Peter does not let a day go by that he does not recall your name or the sound of your voice. Forgive us, I pray; we never meant to leave you."

She glanced into the gated tomb behind the statue and noticed the ornate sarcophagus as she slowly turned away. She bent down and reached for her now extinguished taper and moved to exit the room, setting the candle against the wall because she no longer needed it. Susan moved out of the room and into a hall. To her right was a long, drafty passage that seemed to slant upwards; to her left was a passage about seven feet deep that ended at a darkened doorway. She glanced at it and then turned her head to stare at the one across the passage directly before her. Pausing to consider the choices, she opted for the opening directly before her and moved towards it.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Caspian woke from his dream, trying to rid himself of the sounds of a child crying. He leaned forward, pushing his hair from his face with his fingers roughly as he realized the crying hadn't stopped with his waking but went on.

"Rilian…" he whispered the name before standing and walking toward the open door that connected his bedroom with his son's, per Susan's request that he be close to them. She was adamantly against even the hinting of the idea that someone else care for him when she could do it herself. Still trying to shake the unsettling dream, he stumbled slightly over the floor, jumping when the balcony draperies snapped sharply in the wind coming off a raging tempest out at sea. Shaking his head, he went to his son.

Pulling the crying little boy into his arms, he glanced around the room, noticing that here, too, the wind was attacking the draperies. Rilian rested his head on his father's shoulder, his arms clasped tightly around his neck, sobs slowly abating. "It is only the wind, Rilian, just the wind," he murmured, trying to steady his own heartbeat as well as his son's.

The boy hiccupped; Caspian could feel his wet lashes brush against his skin as Rilian closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. Slowly, Caspian reentered his room. For a moment, he stared at the curtains. Rilian's head rose slightly when they crackled. As they watched, a hazy memory came to Caspian. It was dim and far-off, but he remembered his father sitting with him one night after a storm, telling him a story to calm his fears.

"Long ago, when the world was young, there was the Wind and the Rain and the Sky. The Wind was strong, fearless, brave. He danced among the trees, combed the grass, and all loved him. All but the Rain. She spurned him, mocked him by stealing the sunlight and covering the Sky. But as time went on, he watched her, watched her cry for all of the suffering of this world, saw how she truly loved this place, and he found he loved her for such selflessness.

"He loved her gentleness, her kindness. He watched her so often that he realized she did not just simply cry for this world but wept for it. He grew angry, listening to those below disregard the Rain, talk of how they loathed her because she prevented them from doing what they wanted. In a moment of compassion for the Rain and fury for mankind, he swept over the land.

"He forced people into their homes and animals into their burrows and nests before Rain came to cry over her beloved land. When she saw what he had done, she was startled; she had always believed that he disliked her for what she'd done to him on days when he was cavorting about. He told her of his love, that she need never feel alone again.

"She was overjoyed, admitting to him that she loved him also and only teased him because she longed for him to notice her. Together, they walked through the land, their love creating wild, windy tempests. She shed tears of laughter, and he swept the world with his joy. The people of the land became fearful, unable to leave their houses, plant their crops, or tend their animals. They pleaded with the Sky, the Sun, and the Moon, begged them to do something to end this tempest.

"They realized with hearts heavy with pain for their friends that Wind and Rain could not be together. They came to Wind and Rain and told them how the people suffered, how, though they loved the wind and rain some days, they could not bear it for eternity and after. Though at first Wind and Rain defied their friends, they saw the people suffering and relented," Caspian paused, struggling to remember the end of the tale. The wind echoed past the balcony, and it came to him.

"For many days, the Rain wept until she had no more tears to cry, and the ground became parched and yellow. The Wind raged until he swept the land bare and desolate. The people fled to other lands, but without Rain, they knew that these lands, too, would be destroyed. So, another plea they sent to the Sky and all in him, asking if Rain might cry once more for the world so it would go on living.

"Sky, Sun, and Moon came to her, telling her what had been asked of them. She declared that those below her no longer caused her grief. Her friends turned away, grey with the thought that the world below them would soon perish. But she called them back and said that though mankind no longer held her anguish, her love for the Wind and that she could never be with him would bring her tears.

"Once more she walked the land, in sad and lonely silence. The Wind saw her, and his love for her, though he could only see her from afar, eased his harsh gusts of grief. At times, they would chance to meet for a brief moment, a mere second of time and stir a tempest as those of the past. Then they would part, the Wind going on before, feeling lonely and forsaken. Rain would come after, crying her tears.

"That is why the wind comes to our windows and balconies, my son. Lonely is the wind, Rilian. Lonely is the wind." Caspian stared at the curtains thoughtfully, knowing he had not remembered the tale as his father had told it to him but that he had remembered it well enough. He shifted Rilian's still form in his arms and realized he had fallen back asleep.

With a tired sigh, Caspian settled the boy on his bed, knowing that for this one night it would be best. He pulled the sheet over his son, smiling at the sleeping boy, wondering how it was ever possible he could have been that young. He turned when the latch on the door lifted. He'd known somehow that she would've chosen this night to venture below Cair. He let her go alone because he would have liked it to be so had he been in her place. Sometimes, it was better to be alone in grief than surrounded by others.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Emotions spent, she climbed the stairs once more. She paused once she reached the top, looking over her shoulder and down the dark flight of stone steps. She was glad she had gone. It had been good to see how they ruled during the years after she and her siblings had fallen through the wardrobe. Her heart ached when she had followed their rule to their deaths, watched the Telmarines invade and the fall of Narnia. Though it had been in murals and paintings only, she felt as if she had experienced it herself.

As her thoughts drifted, she walked the halls and climbed the stairs to the chambers she and Caspian shared. As she moved passed a window looking out over the ocean, she paused, noticing the storm heads in the distance and the flashing lightning out at sea. Soon that would be upon them, she mused, knowing the rain would be much needed; it had been a rather dry summer.

Finally, she reached the bedroom door. She paused when she heard voices on the other side. Listening for a moment, she realized Caspian was talking. Smiling exhaustedly, she leaned her head against the door-frame and listened. It took her a minute to realize he was reciting an old Telmarine tale. She'd heard it only once, when she'd sailed with Edmund and Lucy to Javona for a summer celebration. She had thought it the most romantic and poetic story she'd ever heard from the Telmarines.

Listening to it again, she realized she still thought so.

After he came to the end of his tale, leaving out a few choice words only a bard, poet, or minstrel might remember, she knew she should enter the room. However, something caused her fingers to hesitate on the latch, and she waited at the door for a few more precious seconds. When no more words reached her ears, she pressed the latch toward the stone floor and pushed the door inwards.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Caspian said nothing, just watched her was she came into the room, a tired look across her face, tears still drying on her cheeks. "If we had not talked of this before tonight, I might have worried for you," he whispered at last, feeling that the silence was simply too unbearable.

"I know, I just… I had to be alone and see it for myself. Hearing of it… hearing only does not help," Susan admitted, looking away.

"I know, I know. I would have wanted it in kind had I been in your place," he answered, walking over to her and bringing her close, wrapping his arms around her. Not only because she needed the support, but because he needed to feel her close, to ensure that the dream he had dreamed was only the stuff of nightmare.

With a sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Before I came in, I heard you speaking; did Rilian wake?" she asked, looking up at him.

Caspian stared off into the darkened corner of the room near the balcony for a moment before replying. "Yes, the wind woke him, I believe. I couldn't sleep either, so I held him and told him a story until he fell asleep again. I put him in our bed because I hadn't the heart to leave him alone in his room with the storm that's coming."

Susan smiled slightly, looking toward the bed. "That is best. He does hate storms so." She pulled away rather reluctantly. "I'm going to change from this dusty dress and join you and Rilian; I feel quite ready to sleep now," she whispered.

"I'll wait for you," he answered, watching her go before turning back to look at the sleeping boy. He prayed Rilian might know only peace, unlike what he and Susan had known. He prayed always that Rilian might know just how much he was loved. He wanted his son to never know the manner of burdens and confusion he endured.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, sorry this is _sooo_ very late! And now, what with my Beta have a life (good for her, sad for me) I don't know when the next chapter will be out. If ya'll don't mind punctuation and other miscellaneous mistakes, I guess I could just go on posting... Though I'd rather not... **

**I don't really know where this slightly melancholy chapter came from, but it just seemed to stick itself in there and remain fixed.**

 **It's nothing like the original chapter 4 I had written, but it's just as good, I think. Anywhoo, _major_ thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever for brilliant, wonderful Betaing! (There were quite a few embarrassing things in this one, which she pointed out and didn't ridicule me for making, so everyone thank her heartily! :) **

**Now, about this chapter:**

 **The story Caspian told Rilian is something I've been working on for roughly a month. Sort of a Telmarine legend about the Calormene Desert from a Telmarine angle. (because I feel that for my Golden Age fanfic I'm gonna have to sort-of create an entire world for it [Telmar] since Jack didn't give us much to go on)**

 **The storm and the wind thing just sort of came to me, I don't know why... I suppose it's allegorical for what's ahead, or... _something._ I think after another few chapters things will start warming up, and ya'll might start hating me for awhile... **hint, hint** **

**I at first was going to have Susan discover the passages under Cair Paravel _with_ Caspian, but then decided I wanted her to go alone. At first I was going to have him wake up to find her gone, and go search for her, but something made me want him to stay with Rilian. "It's just one of those things," to quote Roger. **

**Everyone who's read 7s7l [Seven Swords, Seven Lords] will know those passages I wrote of that Susan explored, but if you haven't, it's still fine because I described them pretty much like how I did in 7s7l. Maybe less descriptive, but I just really wasn't interested in describing them.**

 **Well, that's about it, I'm done! Ya'll know the drill! ;)**

* * *

 **ILoveFanfiction:**

 **Thanks for pointing out the mistake in chapter 3, I'm glad you notice those! :) I can't remember if I fixed that or not... (gunna have to go back and double-check) Yeah, I really though Trumpkin was more like the book character than Peter Dinklage (I actually don't know _how_ to spell his name... oops!) I just kept seeing the drawings by Pauline whenever I wrote him, I don't know _why!_ **

**Yeah, I'm pretty much over my writer's block; I just wish it would stop raining! It's starting to look/feel depressing down here, and that always comes into my writing... (Which is why this chapter's a bit grey, I'm afraid.) I have to say I'm extremely glad for your support! :) Makes my grey days quite a bit brighter!**

 **Now, about _The Epic Espionage Artist_ : **

**I actually do not major in languages, I just have a fascination with German and have a book on how to speak it, so I picked up a few things from that...  
**

 **Yeah, yeah... _Dorian Grey_ 's a pretty demented little thing. My sister and I started watching, but stopped. Mainly it was a waste of time, but secondly because it got boring after the first few minutes. I really couldn't believe that someone would want to make a movie out of that, actually... I mean _really?_ I still wonder why he chose to act in it, it's not like _Prince Caspian_ was _that much_ of a children's film. **

**I think that role is why it's hard for me to stomach him in VotDT. But I'll only go into that only if you want me to. (I can ramble on about that for a _long_ time)**

 **So... who do I picture as Jill? I've gotta think about this for a moment...**

 **I really only have an idea of what I think she looks like (you said that would work too, so that's the answer I'll give you). I imagine her to have big hazel eyes and blonde/reddish hair with some curl in it. I picture it's length to be kind of short, like Jane's hair in _Peter Pan, Return to Neverland_ , but not _that_ short, if you get me. **

**I figure a dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose and a few on her cheeks. I think that her features were kind of elfin, as people used to say _(no_ association to Tolkien), but not so sharp. I think she'd be taller than other girls, but not too tall. Also that she's petite by way of weight and etc. I don't know beyond that, though. **

**I hope that's what you wanted! :)**

 **I'm glad the characters were different from the Star Cycle, I was hoping they would be! As you could see from reading it, I've really messed with the plot and everything. I also based their characters (and the occupations they have in TEEA) on their later movie rolls!**

 **You did not overwhelm me, just made me do a mad scramble to find the Microsoft Word document that contained the manuscript! I'll certainly try to write some more on it, but I can really only do that story when I'm inspired. I'll just have to see, but I'm so glad you like it! :)**

 **Can't wait to hear from you,**

 **WH**


	5. Close To My Heart

**Chapter Five: Close to My Heart**

 **{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

 **~ Narnia ~**

"Yes, Lord Scythley, I do…" Caspian looked over his shoulder before turned to look back at the lord quickly. "Agree." A smile of amusement came to his face, one of the infectious kinds, but Lord Scythley was confounded by his king's actions. "I will think on it," Caspian declared, trying to be reassuring, nodding as he turned around abruptly and pulled the draperies away from the wall near the window.

"Sire, are you… all right?" Lord Scythley's salt and pepper eyebrows rose as he watched the younger man.

"Fine, fine…" Caspian waved off the question, moving to the next set of draperies that fell to the floor. "Don't you…" he trailed off, frowning slightly as he thought for a moment. A childish giggled came from the dais where the thrones stood, and Caspian's head turned sharply at the sound. "Don't you have something far more important to do?" he finished, striding quickly across the spacious room and up the shallow steps.

A shriek of excitement rose from the direction of Susan's throne once Caspian reached it, but before he could act, Rilian ran down the steps towards the door. Caspian grinned brightly, dashing after his son. How on earth could he be nearly three? He shook his head in disbelief, moving out into the hall to see where Rilian had gone.

"Sire, please, you must– _Gah_ , that man acts as if he were a prince of Archenland and not the king!" Lord Scythley grumbled good-naturedly, a twinkle coming into his eyes as he watched the King follow after the Prince. Caspian's manner reminded him that it had been too long since last he'd seen his grandchildren. He needed to visit them…

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

"Rilian, you cannot run from me!" Caspian laughingly caught his son up in his arms, holding the squirming, laughing boy close.

"No, No!" Rilian giggled as he twisted in his father's arms, his childlike voice sounding breathless.

"And what are you two doing? We leave in a matter of days for Calormen and you are playing chasing games?" Susan looked at them with mock disapproval, crossing her arms even as a smile came to her face. Caspian looked up at his wife from where he knelt on the ground, and Rilian stopped fighting against his hold.

"Darling, you can't expect us to just be serious constantly. We must have a _little_ fun." Caspian stood, releasing Rilian and moving to give her a light kiss. "Surely you understand?"

"Yes, Mama, 'stand!" Rilian declared, tugging sharply on her dress. Susan looked down at the little boy, her fingers moving absently to comb back his dark hair from his eyes.

"I think I understand your father perfectly well," she replied, turning her head to look at Caspian pointedly.

"What have I done or haven't done now? Durken has agreed to act as regent again for the short time we're away, as has Trumpkin. Lady Remember has written that the restorations are well under way and she will be here with a unit of soldiers tomorrow, the lords are on agreeable terms, King Nain and I have talked over the problems with the West, and I have a beautiful family and a wonderful wife; I don't think I've forgotten anything." He stopped, smiling happily down at her.

"Gifts for the Tisroc, gifts for his sons–"

"Done; Durken and I went over that with the Professor and Glenstorm and a few of the lords," he interrupted.

"Gifts for the Shathraparans; everyone is always forgetting those poor men." Susan shook her head disapprovingly, remembering all the times Peter had overlooked them when he had ruled. It was easy to forget at times that the kingdom of Calormen was so large it was ruled by governors – Shathraparans – in each province.

"I've already decided to give them each a stallion and dwarf-made sword, per old traditions," Caspian answered, watching her with a bemused smile. She was acting strangely of late.

"And things for the wives and other Calormene nobility have been neglected, certainly," she went on, as if he hadn't spoken.

"Well, there is _that_ small matter…" he trailed off as if she had just brought something to mind. "Susan, I have done everything!" He smiled, cutting off her retorts with a quick kiss.

"Peter and Lucy would always say that, and then Edmund and I would find out after we'd been at sea for a week they'd forgotten something!" She smiled – she really couldn't help it, their grins were infectious – and moved to go.

Caspian watched her walk away. He looked down at his son. "Rilian–" he stopped speaking when he noticed Professor Cornelius walking down the hall. "Professor, how are you this fine morning?" he asked, nodding agreeably as Cornelius stopped to engage in conversation with the man that had once been his pupil.

"As well as can be expected, I do suppose. Trumpkin and I haven't had our daily discussion, and we've yet to trade smoking tobaccos, but overall–"

"Wonderful; Professor, while I would relish a conversation on what you and Trumpkin discuss as you drink tea and eat biscuits, I have other – more pressing – matters to attend to. Would you be kind enough to look after Rilian for a moment?" Caspian pushed the little boy in Cornelius's direction and turned to follow after Susan.

The professor looked down at the boy, smiling in a grandfatherly way. "I do believe I have no choice in the matter," he declared with amusement. Rilian stared up at him with large blue eyes; eyes much like his mother's. But besides his eye color, he was every bit his father's son. It took Cornelius back, remembering when first he'd had Caspian under his tutelage.

"Why don't we go outside and look at the frogs and butterflies? I know autumn is fast approaching, but there are still a great many of nature's delights to be seen, I do declare," the professor tittered into his grey beard, holding out his hand kindly to the little boy. He knew it would only be a matter of years before the Prince looked down at him and he was the one looking up. He would relish these few moments before such a day. After the little boy placed his hand trustingly in the elderly professor's, they walked slowly down the hall.

"I shall tell you a story about your aunts and uncles when they were kings and queens; perhaps about your cousins also, for they were all great men and women." Cornelius's voice echoed cheerfully down the corridor.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Caspian entered the rooms Susan used when talking with ladies of court or for sewing. As he passed through the arched entryway, Susan picked up a torn pennant that she had taken to mending of late, and seated herself; thread and needle in hand to finish the work she'd begun a while ago. Caspian couldn't understand why she did this when there were others who could do the work, but he let her do it because she seemed to enjoy the occupation. He watched her for a moment before coming to kneel in front of her, making her acknowledge his presence.

"It is too quiet; where is Rilian?" She looked up from her sewing to meet his intent gaze.

"The Professor is looking after him for a moment so that I might speak with you. We have not talked as often as we used to, and that is very much my fault. But we have not perhaps grown so distant that I cannot tell when you are troubled." Here he smiled softly, trying to tease a smile from her. It worked, as he knew it would, and a ghost of a laugh escaped his lips when she smiled back.

"I worry about sailing for Calormen. Though I know I agreed and reassured you that it was all right to go whenever you asked me of it, I still worry." She looked down, fumbling absently with the fabric in her lap.

"Why?" He reached up and brushed some of her hair back behind her ear, dark brown eyes searching her face.

"I don't know, but I… remember when last I sailed there, and how tragic an experience it had been, though it did restore Lune his eldest child and heir to the throne," she recalled, a faraway look coming into her eyes as she stared off somewhere past Caspian's shoulder, her mind drifting to another time.

"This will be different; Calormen should understand that we are a strong, fearless people to be reckoned with." Caspian smiled, taking her hands in his, stilling them from moving restlessly over the pennant.

"I know… And I am glad of it. I really should not be afraid, should I?" she looked slightly rueful as she admitted this.

"I believe that you have more right than most to fear, my darling. But as you have told me time and time again, we are not alone. Aslan shall always be there if we have need, waiting for us to call Him." Slowly Caspian rose, keeping Susan's hands in his, forcing her to stand also; the flag tumbled to the floor from where it had been in her lap.

"I love you, and would protect you from the world and all that might harm you if I could," he whispered, a soft light coming to his eyes. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Already I feel more at ease," she declared playfully.

"That is good news," he answered, leaning in to kiss her.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

In the passing of a week, they found themselves finishing last minute preparations, organizing the crew, loading cargo into the hold of the ship, and bidding goodbye to friends that could not come with them. The whole castle was in a turmoil for several days leading up to the departure, as things had been misplaced, Caspian had papers to read, reports to sign, and other duties that came with his title as king of Narnia.

It had been a trying day when Rilian refused to even come close to the ship without a great deal of kicking and screaming, and when one of the stallions became ill and had to be replaced with another horse. But in spite of the complications, they were still ready to sail Tervea morning.

"In a way, this reminds me of the day we set sail unknowingly for the World's End, do you not agree?" Drinian remarked, standing near the rail with his hands clasped, occasionally giving orders to the sailors when the need was called for.

Once again they were all shipboard, sailing into an unknown adventure. Though they were not sailing the _Dawn_ _Treader_ , but a much larger, finer ship that had been built during Caspian and Susan's absence called the _Silver_ _Pegasus_. For Drinian, it felt right and comfortable to be shipboard, though he knew they were not sailing into the east but to the south.

Caspian looked over at his friend. "Indeed. It is wonderful to be standing with this deck under my feet, and the rolling sea beneath the deck."

Drinian laughed absently. "Spoken like a true sailor. I believe we shall have fine sailing to Calormen; a matter of weeks before we reach Tashbaan. Of course, it will be something of a challenge to navigate their river system, but I have done it before. Times…" his voice broke as if he was at a loss for words. "Times like these I'd relish having Arran here to help with such things," he declared after a moment.

"As would we all," Caspian agreed. "But I believe our bittersweet thoughts are best left at shore," he declared, not wanting to set a forlorn tone for the voyage.

"Of course. Now, if the Queen Susan would find her way up the gangway we might be able to set sail!" Drinian laughed, nodding to Susan standing near Lyra, Durken's wife, each holding their sons and talking about subjects mothers understood better than others while ladies-in-waiting fluttered about them.

"I shall see what can be done to lure her away, Captain," Caspian declared with a teasing bow, to which Drinian only shook his dark head and laughed.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Susan held Rilian as she twirled around in a slow circle, dancing to the Narnian music the sailors were playing that evening. The boy giggled, smiling brightly as Susan laughed. At first, the few lords and ladies with them had insisted Susan maintain the actions befitting a queen; to which Susan said that she would act a Narnian queen and as no other. Caspian, too, defended her with the statement that he could not stand the stiff formality of the Telmarines. So while a few women looked on displeasingly, Susan danced barefoot in a flowing, gauzy azure blue Narnian dress with a golden circlet crowning her head and Rilian in her arms.

The wind whistled above them in the sails and against the rigging, silver lanterns crafted by Black Dwarves hanging about from ropes strung above the deck and off poles on the railing, giving off a merry light. Many other Narnians danced along with her while others played flutes, fiddles, and harps, creating a lively tune. Drinian watched from the helm and Caspian leaned against the railing while watching the dancers with a fond smile across his face.

With a rousing cheer, the song ended and another began, but Susan stepped away from the dancers, settling on the deck with Rilian in her lap to watch the Narnians dance to the much livelier tune– if that was possible to say after the speed of the last dance. A few of the Fredonians joined in the dancing, their red hair tousled by the wind, blue or green eyes bright, and pale skin slightly flushed. Lady Remember, who had decided to venture with them leaving affairs of her manor in the hands of her capable second in command, stood not far away with a light hand on her weapons, watching with interest.

"Come, the lords and ladies of the court shall surely dance with their fellow subjects!" a young faun asked slyly, dodging a cuff from an older faun nearby as he looked intently at the Telmarines. The music slowed, and all the Narnians began watching the men and women.

"We do not know the steps, good friend; if we did, we might be tempted to join you." Lord Montoya, who had been one of three lords to come on the voyage, offered up the weak excuse. In truth they felt uncomfortable joining in or even trying. It was not proper to dance with such abandon, as if they were naught but common folk.

"Then we shall teach you here and now! Come, they are not hard to learn; what looks difficult is the speed, which you do not need to master directly!" The fauns said eagerly, motioning for them to come closer. A Talking Dog barked excitedly, before darting in among the courtiers. A Centaur stamped his hoof in time, causing a new tune to be struck.

"Let's teach the King, he must learn also!" the Dog yelped, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted, turning bright eyes to Caspian.

"No, Fen, I don –" He stumbled closer to the group as the Dog grabbed his sleeve and tugged him excitedly but gently closer.

"Yes, we shall teach the King; his people will be much more eager to learn once he has shown them it is no hard task!" A Fox declared, darting among legs to come stand near the Centaur. Caspian smiled benevolently, shaking his head slightly.

"Come now; surely the King will not refuse such a generous offer? Narnians do not go about giving dancing lessons to every man or woman that stops to watch them strum a few bars," Susan joined in, coming to stand in front of Caspian.

"I hardly dance my own countrymen's dances, let alone an intricate Narnian waltz," he whispered to her.

"But it is not about mastering in Narnia, it is about _feeling_. It is the music and how it touches you here," she placed her hand over his heart, "not about how well you can navigate the steps," Susan whispered back, taking his hand in hers and pulling him closer to the Narnian musicians and dancers. "Come, it's not that difficult," she said, taking his other hand and leading him into the opening strains of the song.

He laughed under his breath, stumbling after her. "You take all the years I've been king and make me feel like a Telmarine prince again, knowing hardly anything about the world beyond what I've been taught from books," he admitted, concentrating on the steps. Susan merely laughed, spinning away from him, her dress rippling around her, the wind playing with strands of her long dark hair.

Lord Montoya watched the King dance with the Queen, wishing for a moment that Caspian was not so young, that he had not married the Narnian Queen of Old, and that things had turned out differently. But as quickly as the thoughts came, he dismissed them, smiling slightly as Caspian tripped through a rather intricate Narnian step; he was a far better man to be king than Miraz.

The evening wore on, and eventually a few Telmarines were coerced into dancing, though the songs the Narnians played were slower to accommodate their awkward movement and unsteady rhythm. Susan took Rilian to bed at one point, but then returned; however, it was quite a while before any of the adults made motions to find the way to their cabins. Susan paused once, thinking how much this reminded her of days long past. She smiled as a satyr pulled her into another reel; Old Narnia was calling to her, but it was a new country she danced with.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

The sunlight bounced off the waves and sparkled across the ceiling of the cabin when Susan woke. She smiled when she heard Rilian talking to himself in his crib not far away. Caspian shifted slightly when she slipped from his embrace, but didn't wake. She wrapped a soft white shawl around her shoulders and turned back to smile at him. How he could sleep so deeply no matter the situation, she didn't know. Walking quietly across the smooth wooden floor, she came to stand at Rilian's rail.

"Mama!" he cried softly, blinking long dark lashes slowly as he focused on her face.

"You've been a quiet boy this morning, talking to yourself, haven't you?" Susan murmured, lifting him from the bed, bringing him to her shoulder and kissing his dark head lightly when he leaned against her, still warm and slightly asleep. She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his silky hair, wondering if this was how her mother felt when she'd held Susan and her siblings when they were little.

She walked over to a wide window and pulled back the curtain to look out. At first the sunlight dazzled her eyes as it struck the clear blue water and sparkled like diamonds, but after a moment she became somewhat accustomed to it. The ocean… what had Edmund always remarked upon when he stared at it for a long while? Rilian whispered something in words only he understood, and it came back to her.

 _"It is so beautiful, but so mysterious. It is unfathomably deep, filled with secrets that it can reveal to no man or beast. It is haunting, and marks the pain of all things. Time cannot destroy it, ages do not mark it. It shall be here long after we have gone."_

The thought was foreboding slightly, as Edmund had always been. She frowned, remembering her brother, suddenly realizing how somber he had been midst his wisdom and justice. She had not noticed it during their reign like she should have, she admitted to herself, sighing.

"Why did you think so much of death?" she whispered, staring at the sparkling water is if it might reveal the answer she sought. But nothing came except the distant rumble of the waves and the echoing splash of the wake behind the _Pegasus_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know, long time no see and the end of this chapter was bizarro. Sorry for it all! (ILoveFanfiction, hope life is going well and that I haven't turned you off this story!) Though I blame no one if I have...**

 **So... Tervea is the Narnian equivalent of Tuesday. It's on my profile if ya'll are curious. The** Silver Pegasus **will come up later, I just felt that I had to give it a cameo before then, however. I really have nothing to say about this chapter except that it is un-Beta'ed; Jesus girl 4ever being busy with life at the moment.**

 **I might take a break for a bit and work on some of my other stories; _Forbidden Desires_ being the main one. Later along the road I might have to break entirely from FFN for a bit to work over school and etc. The looming nightmare of college and graduation is coming...**

 **Calormen will be in the next chapter, though I'm going to rewrite it before I post it as something is off that I can't quite get my finger on...**

 **Thanks to all who bother with this.** **Any questions please let me know in a review.**

 **Rilian is adorable, and I love the kid. So, there will certainly be more fluff regarding the sweet boy.**

 **All for now,**

 **WH**


	6. Far Across Deserted Sands

**Chapter Six: Far Across Deserted Sands**

 **{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

 **~ Calormen ~**

" _Cast aside all thought and fear, and be met with the kiss of peace and friendship until the end of our days." – Elam the Prophet of Calormen._

The journey to Calormen's capital of Tashbaan took a little over two weeks. The weather had been mild and the wind good throughout their voyage, and Caspian and Drinian were well pleased with this. The river system had been trying on several individual's temperaments, however, and most aggravating entirely. It was difficult to navigate the levees and switchbacks that had to be used so ships could sail up the Farhaan; the river that flowed from the mountains down past and around Tashbaan, giving the city an excellent source of trade.

The morning they arrived, Caspian and Susan stood out on deck with the small party of nobles behind them. Because of the heat, the women found that their stiff, dark, and formal Telmarine gowns were far too stifling. The men could not wear their dark clothes and sturdy boots either because of the heat and the fact that to wear such thick clothes might become a cause of a stroke or dizzy spells. Caspian and Susan were only too agreeable to present them with some of their own Narnian attire, which Susan had insisted they bring for just this reason, though she had only told Caspian of the heat, knowing the nobles would refute her claims though she had sailed to Calormen before.

So they stood on deck, the sailors scurrying about behind and around them; Mice climbed into the rigging along with some nimble dwarves, and fauns checked the ropes and anchor chain to ensure that everything was as it should be before they sailed into the port of Tashbaan. Caspian and Susan said nothing, but their amused smiles gave away how they felt to see the Telmarines dressed – even reluctantly – in bright, comfortable Narnian clothes.

The Telmarines, all of which had never been outside of Narnia, whispered and pointed to the beautiful gardens of Tashbaan, exclaiming with awe at the lush green foliage spilling over hardly exposed white marble walls that rose from the river. The smell. . . Susan was taken back for a moment, remembering how familiar this had been. Caspian leaned over, smiled reassuringly, and took her hand in his. Susan appreciated the subtle gesture of support and comfort and exhaled slowly.

Rilian squirmed in her arms, wide eyes taking in the bright colors and exotic sounds and smells surrounding him. Slowly, the cries of people could be heard over the rippling sound of the river and the wails of birds and other tropical animals.

"Sire, there is a large gathering of nobility on the dock; it appears to be some sort of welcoming party," a young Telmarine sailor declared, hurrying over from where he'd been on watch.

Caspian glanced at Susan, a quizzical expression in his eyes. "I couldn't tell you," Susan answered aloud, puzzling over it herself. In her lifetime there had been parties gathering on the docks, but not a great multitude of people; the crowds usually began well within the walls of Tashbaan. Strains of music could be heard, and as the _Pegasus_ sailed closer, the vivid flags of Calormen could be seen.

Susan stared at the grandeur as the ship docked and the gangway was lowered, noticing that though the people acted pleased, and cheered in the Calormene language when they came to stand at the rail, something seemed . . . off. But before more could be said on the matter, a young man with dark hair and lively brown eyes walked eagerly through the quickly parting throng, which fell prostrate as he passed, though he turned and tried to get them to stop.

After a moment, when one trembling woman fell at his feet after he brought her to her own, he gave up the endeavor and finished his sprint to the _Silver_ _Pegasus;_ the Grand Vizier trailed behind and many lesser men – including some Tarkaans – ran at the young man's heels, imploring him in Calormenian. He paused at the gangway, turning and waiting impatiently for the Grand Vizier to come. A commanding shout in his native language brought the lavishly dressed, elderly but portly man running and falling in a heap at his feet.

"I fear you have not heard the grave news that has come upon all of Calormen since you departed from glorious Cair Paravel that glistens by the Eastern Sea!" the boy lamented, coming to stand before Caspian, a solemn expression crossing his face momentarily. "My father, the Tisroc, has perished from a frail heart; also many of my elder brothers in a great war far to the south."

Caspian blinked, taken aback at the words. Susan was mystified, wondering why the Prince had come all this way to tell them when he could have waited at the palace. "I . . . We offer our deepest condolences for such a great loss. Though we were unaware of such news, grave indeed, we can well sail from here until you have mourned the dead." Caspian finally found his tongue.

"No! I entreat you stay; long have I read and heard tale of Narnia, now, as Tisroc, I wish to be regaled with her stories from the lips of they that know them best!" The boy smiled brightly. "We have time enough for mourning. As the great prophet once wrote most wisely ' _mourn where mourning must be, but do not rest the heavy veil of grief and misery eternally.'_ Long have we mourned all these days, until I feel another hour with such garish display of aguish shall be my undoing!" The boy motioned for several slaves holding chests and mysteriously shaped objects under satin cloths to come forward up the gangway.

He flashed a bright, uncharacteristic grin at Susan, looking like Prince Rabadash had when she'd met him shortly after her crowning so many centuries ago. "Though I descend from a foolish man, I wish you know I think no foolish thoughts in kind; you are a great lady, Queen Susan, and most respected by myself." He turned and looked once more at Caspian.

"I was but a youth when my brothers fought in the Great Desert against you and your valiant warriors; they told me that never before had they seen such soldiers as those that fought for you. You have inspired my innermost heart, Sire, and I pray that I might become not only a skilled man in war, but one who only resorts to such mean measures when all others are removed from my sight." He nodded his head respectfully.

"You layer us with compliments, dizzy us with praise, when we are yet to learn your name," Caspian noted, unable to hold back a smile of his own.

"A thousand apologies, my friend from the North; I am called Rabshakeh, tenth son of the Tisroc and crowned in his stead only because of the noble deaths of my brothers before me in battle. My father – may he rest in the peace of the gods – requested you here in time for the Feasts of Izladi to see with his own eyes how strong the barbarian North country has become. I care naught for such things." Rabshakeh smiled in a friendly manner.

"I care only that, for the benefit of Calormen and the hospitality of myself here in the beautiful city of Tashbaan, you bestow upon me all news of Narnia, and any great tales that I have never heard tell of. There are many stories that have passed from scrolls and books, I am loath to admit; you must bring them back." The young man – boy, really – nodded to the slaves and they came forward in a line, holding out the objects in their arms.

Susan had not expected such kindness and lack of formality from the nation of Calormen; most certainly not from the Tisroc of all people! Susan had at first been taken aback by his name, and how much of an opposite he was from Rabadash. He was a charming boy, and Susan felt certain that all the harsh feelings struck up nearly seven years ago between the great nation and Narnia would be lost in the reign of young Rabshakeh Tisroc.

Everyone turned their attentions to the gifts the slaves presented Caspian and Susan; whispers of surprise coming from behind the Narnian monarchs as they marveled over the generosity of the new Tisroc. A slave removed a bright scarlet cloth from the arms of another slave, revealing several fine scimitars. Caspian reached for one of the weapons, and hesitated long enough for Rabshakeh to quickly lift the first one up and place it in his hands.

"Of the finest crafted steel; I could think of giving you no better. I know you fight your wars and battles with blades straight as saplings, but I had hoped that perhaps you find some use for these; to hang as ornaments showing our good standing?" he hinted, his voice sounding eager and youthful.

"Of course," Caspian answered, smiling and turning his head to nod at the young man while he balanced the scimitar in his hands.

"For the Queen, and her ladies of court, should she wish it." Rabshakeh clapped his hands sharply, calling out a quick command in his native language. Two slaves with a medium-sized chest carried between them approached as the first two slaves bowed their way down the gangplank. They knelt, unclasping the lid and throwing it back before bowing their heads.

"Oh. . . What fine material," Susan murmured, reaching down to run her fingers over the light fabrics which had been crafted somewhere farther South. She glanced back up at the young man to see him grinning contentedly.

"Glad is my heart that both heads of Narnia are pleased with the first two of my gifts. But, for the treachery and acts of cruelty this nation has committed against you and your kingdom, you shall be given much, much more."

Susan looked to Caspian in mystification, and his eyes held equal bewilderment. The young Tisroc was too eager to be lying, but he seemed quite anxious to please; what could he want?

The gifts that followed were astounding, and many would require the holds of the _Pegasus_ to be almost completely empty if they were ever to bring them back to Narnia. A dozen sets of Calormene armor, ranging across various sizes, were given them. Matched pairs of silver stallions and mares – to hopefully reestablish the destrier bloodline, Rabshakeh said – were led forth, tossing white manes and arching fine crests in a showy display.

A dozen hunting hound puppies with sleek short coats and pointed ears were also given; over which Rilian squealed and Rabshakeh declared that Susan _must_ let him play with them while he watched because it was the very thing that he should've liked when he was a small boy. A herd of these strange creatures he called 'alpacas' would be theirs; of which only one was present because the herd was rather numerous, the Tisroc declared with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

A very large and ornate box of writing parchment was shown them, and the Tisroc made mention that he would like letters once in a while, in case there was something he might do for Narnia, or just use them to record the Narnian histories upon. After more than fifty gifts of animals, liquors, delicacies, material things, and weapons, he declared that they should disembark and walk to the palace.

"I also wish to walk, remembering how loath you are of slave-borne litters to carry you through the streets. My advisors and the Vizier believe this to be of poor design, but the fancy does not leave my mind, or perhaps it is a madness? I cannot say, but I quote the poets to them: ' _Of a good thing one cannot expect to partake too little.'_ I have come under the belief that you are a very good thing, so why should I hesitant to graft myself among you?" He smiled kindly.

"We are yet to give you our gifts, your Highness. It would feel strange were you to offer us all these things, yet expect nothing in return," Caspian pointed out.

"By Tash, that is a most blunt way of putting such an awkward position. But I believe that you speak a truth; the Vizier would mark it as queer that I waited not to take anything in return. He might believe I am secretly paying your royal Highnesses out for services I have managed to keep covered," Rabshakeh realized.

The Tisroc quickly turned to his slaves and servants, called one man forth, and they talked in Calormenian for several seconds. He looked back at Caspian, and said loudly, "I grow tired of standing in the heat, and I wish we return to the palace; from there I will look upon the gifts brought from the lands of the North. Come; let us dally little more here." He turned and walked back down the gangway.

Susan and Caspian followed after him, sensing that something was slightly amiss here. Behind them the Telmarine nobles muttered to themselves. Dristan came from a cabin; running up to Caspian, he touched his sleeve. The king looked down at the faun, eyes questioning. "Sire, I will join you later; I feel that the ship should be supervised as it is unloaded; something is not right. I believe that the young Tisroc needs your aid." The faun backed away, motioning for Caspian to hurry after Rabshakeh.

 **~|:Xo0oX:|~**

The sunlight glinted off brass roofs and white stone as they walked the streets of Tashbaan to the palace at the top of the hill. At times, there would be young women throwing flowers or petals of bright, tropical hues from the porches, balconies, and rooftop terraces to the cobblestone roads underfoot. Around them, the high white walls gleamed and narrow steps were cut through the thick walls from the front gardens of the houses, ornate iron gates at the top of the steps to keep strangers out.

Many Calormene, Tarkaans and peasants alike, called out their ruler's many names and titles, for it had been decades since there was a young man upon the throne. But Susan and Caspian, along with Lady Remember and the Telmarine nobles, noticed several stern individuals who watched Rabshakeh with eyes darkened by hate. The Freidon came forward several times during the long walk to whisper about those she noticed. Lord Montoya, out of concern for his king's safety, brought Caspian's attention to several men who stood apart from their jubilant daughters and wives talking among themselves.

When they arrived at the palace, after touring through the main street, Rabshakeh declared he must leave them to attend matters of state; but he promised that they could be given tours of the whole of the city, if they wished, later on in their stay. Susan inquired if the house she had resided in long ago still stood. The Tisroc answered that indeed it did, but he felt they should not be housed there; he wanted no foul memories of Tashbaan stirred up.

With these parting words, he left them; trailing nobles, Tarkaans, the Grand Vizier, and many advisors that all tittered and chirped like noisy animals about things they thought important.

All the Narnians and Telmarines watched them leave before entering the large house they were to reside in for the duration of their stay. The palace was not like the castles of the North. These Southern palaces were set up in parts around a large garden and courtyard, and the one in Tashbaan was within a great stone wall that you could walk upon five abreast.

Once inside, the Telmarines looked about in awe, having never seen such things before. Susan smiled at their faces, knowing when she had been young and just crowned queen that the sights had seemed unbelievably foreign and exotic to her, too. Though she was an adult, and more familiar with Calormene style, she still closed her eyes and breathed in the scents of myrrh, frankincense, and other spices; as well as the smells of the flowering vines growing from large glazed pots to trellis up the wooden pillars of the first story room.

"Tashbaan is a beautiful place," Caspian remarked as the Freidons and sailors that had carried the trunks of clothes and other accessories entered behind them.

"But its court is most deadly," Susan declared, walking forward and picking up Rilian once more when he reached for one of the flowers growing on the vine. The boy didn't know it, but she did: the flowers hid a deadly poison that was released from the stem and petals. Lucy had learnt of this poison when a plant had been sent to them as a gift. If she had not had her cordial, Susan was certain she would have died.

"I noticed. There were more than a few Calormene who do not seem pleased that Rabshakeh is Tisroc. Do you think it has something to do with his father and brothers' deaths?" Caspian glanced at her as several slaves came into the room behind the Freidons and began taking their trunks up stairways and through doors.

"I don't know. But I do know that he is eager to establish good relations with Narnia. It is wonderful to see someone from this land so excited. Perhaps there might be peace between the two kingdoms through the friendship of their rulers." Susan smiled absently, quieting Rilian, who was starting to get fussy.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful perhaps," Caspian agreed, nodding before turning to the Lady Remember, who had just entered through the doorway.

Susan smiled into Rilian's hair at his answer and then asked one of the Calormene slaves to lead her to the rooms to be hers and the King's for their stay. She hoped that the young Tisroc and Caspian might like one another to create good feelings between the North and the South. It would be a wonderful thing if the two kingdoms could get along for once.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is rather an awkward hello. I have been absent from this story for almost a year, and I'm sensing the forgottenness of it. Well, this chapter was written months ago, but I never published it because I wasn't pleased with it. I'm still not quite pleased, but I want to post it and see what you readers - if you're still there! - think.**

 **I hope to continue this, and I hope I'll be at least partly forgiven for such a long hiatus from it! I mean to finish this series, I'll have you know! Reading this has reminded me of how fun writing this was and that it was actually pretty _decent_ writing. :) **

**What does everyone think of Rabshakeh? Did I do the Calormene people in-character enough? Should I rewrite something to make it more understandable? Please tell me what ya'll think in a review! And don't be hesitant with your opinions either.**

 **Also, I _swear,_ this story is _GOING_ to be about Rilian. . . I just have to get past all this preliminary stuff. **

**R &R, please, and ****happy reading,**

 **WH**


End file.
